I'am Back
by fire dragonheart
Summary: An old enemy is back and he means business. TomKim,ConnerKira and alot of others
1. Chapter 1

I do not own power rangers

* * *

Tommy was in the kitchen making dinner for himself and his three kids Conner, Kira and Ethan. All three had lived with him, ever since their parents were killed, after the second last battle of the Dino Rangers. They were on their way back from school at the moment in time.

Tommy smiled as he looked over to at a picture of him and the fore teens. The only one who was not with them was Trent. His dad had died fore days after his separation from Mesogog. Trent had moved in for a couple of weeks, but had a major fight with the other three, and had left for one of his now owned properties.

"Dr. O" Conner called from the hallway "Where back."

Tommy smiled, it had been a year since he was there teacher, mentor and fellow Ranger and they still called him Dr. O. "I am in the kitchen."

Ethan walked in looking upset "Hey Dr. O."

"What's wrong Ethan?" Tommy asked.

"I had a bad day."

Before Tommy could ask why there came aloud sound came from the leaving room followed by Kira screaming.

"Dr. O I think something is in the old Dino base blowing up." Conner yelled over Kira.

Tommy came running out of the kitchen and into the living room. There smoke coming out from the trap door. When a yellow blur came flying at him from the other side of the room

"Dr. O what's going on?" Kira asked.

"No idea but I am going to find out." With that Tommy pushed past Kira and pulled the door of the base open. Climbing down the steps he could here the kids following him. When they got into there old base there was purple slim and smoke every where.

"I know that Slime." Tommy groaned.

"Dr. O Look at the screen" Kira said pointing at the computer screen.Written on the computer screen was a massage in the same purple slim that covered the room I'M BACK IVAN OOVE.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh great Conner could you get me the phone please?" Tommy asked.

"Here use my cell" Conner said passing it to Tommy.  
"Thank you I need to call in some old friends of mine."

"Like who?" Kira asked

"The president, the person in charge of school board, Aisha, Haley, a Tec no geek and one of my ex girl friends."

"You know the president?" Ethan asked.

"Adam Park is the second black and green ranger." Tommy told him as he dialed Adam's number.

"Cool" Conner smiled.

"Hello can I please speak to Adam" Tommy asked who he thought was Adam secretary.

"_Sorry he is in a meeting right now." _

"Can you please tell him that Tommy called?"

"_Oh hi Tommy its Tanya what can I do for you?"_

"O hi Tanya what are you doing there?"

"_Helping Adam out what can I do for you?"_

"I need to talk to Adam now it's an emergency"

"_And you can't tell me"_

"Yah I can actually an old enemy of ours is back and we need frog boy"

"_Oh I'll go get him. Hold on a sec"_

Tanya put the phone down and went into Adam office. Adam was busy discussing a new law. "Excuses me for a second gentlemen but Tommy is on the phone."

"Tell him I will call him back." Adam told her.

"No it's an emergency Frog Boy. So move it." Tanya ordered.

"Ok" Adam stuttered "I will be right back."

Adam left his office and picked up the phone.

"Hi Tommy what's up."

"_Ivan back"_

"What?"

"_Ivan Ooze is back so get your but over here Froggy"_

"I am on my way I will put Ashley in charge of the country while I am gone. Me and Tanya will be there in a sec"

"_See you soon" _

Tommy hung up the phone and dilled Rocky's house.

"_Hi Tommy if your going to ask me for a raise forget about it." _Rocky said.

"No Ivan Ooze is back and I need you here on the double"

"_I am on my way see you soon" _With that Rocky hung up.

Tommy then called Aisha who at that moment was in Colorado talking to schools about preserving the wild life.

"_Hello Aisha speaking."_

"Hey Aisha Tommy here"

"_Hi Tommy Ivan Ooze back already."_

"How did you know?"

"_I was joking."_

"Yah will…"

"_He is back"_

"Yah"

"_I will be right there." _With that Aisha hung up the phone.

Tommy shrugged and called Billy.

"_Hello Billy here_"

"Hey Billy, Tommy here"

"_Hey Tommy what can I do you for_"

"Ivan Ooze is back"

"_Say no more I am on my way_" Billy hung up.

"Ethan can you call Haley and ask her to get herself here as fast as possible." Tommy told him.

"Ok" Ethan ran up the stairs.

"Can you two go with him please?"

"Ok" Conner said leading Kira up stairs.

Tommy smiled at himself they were great kids they no longer asked why on something he asked them to do. Tommy then looked at Conner's phone and dilled Kimberly's number.

"_Hello"_ a young male's voice came over the phone.

"Hi um does a Kimberly Ann Heart live here"

"_Yah hold on Mom some one is on the phone for you."_

Tommy was stunned Jason had told him Kimberly never married and was single.

"_Hello Kimberly speaking who is this." _

"Hi Kimberly Tommy here"

"_Tommy what are you calling me for? Did Jason tell you?"_

"Um no Ivan Ooze is back. What was Jason not aloud to tell me?"

"_Ivan is back great and nothing"_

"Yah every one who fought him is coming to my place. And you're lying to me."

"_No I am not"_

"I'll get Jason to tell me he'll sing like a canary. Anyway are you coming?"

"_Yes."_

"Ok"

"_You still live in Reefside right_."

"Yah"

"_Good see you in a couple of hours."_

With that Tommy hung up the phone and went to give it back to Conner. Conner and Kira were in the kitchen when he came up stairs. Ethan was no where to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Ethan?" Tommy asked.

"Out back"

"Thank you" With that Tommy went outside he saw Ethan bashing up a tree.

"Ethan what's wrong?"

"I had a fight with Angela" Ethan admitted.

"The best thing you should do is apologize."

"But she started it"

"Just do it"

"Ok" Ethan said

Tommy smiled as Ethan ran back into the house. Then Tommy looked at the tree that Ethan had just been kicking and his smile grew. That tree was from Angle Grove Park it was a tree that T.J. had had moved there for him. He had spent a lot of times up in its branches which annoyed the other rangers and even more after him and Kimberly's broke up mopping even during battles even though he was morphed. Jason had to bash him up in the end just to get him out of the tree.

(Flash Back)

"Red ranger get out of the tree and give us a hand fighting this thing" Jason yelled at him through the gold ranger outfit.

"Go away" Tommy moaned back.

"That's it I have had it with him" Jason yelled "You take care of that monster I am going to bash up our leader."

(End of Flash back)

"Dr. O Haley and some guy named Billy are here." Conner voice shattered his thoughts.

"Coming" Tommy called back and he headed for the house.

Billy and Haley were waiting in the lab for him with the others but unlike the kids they were not cleaning.

"Hey Bro" Tommy said to Billy shaking his hand.

"Good to see you" Billy smiled.

"Thanks guy but we have bigger problems then a messy lab and I can name three of them. 1. Ivan Ooze is back 2. Kimberly is coming here and 3. Kimberly is coming here."

"Well now we know which one Tommy thinks is worse." Billy laughed.

Just before Tommy could say any thing the door bell rang. "I'll get it" Tommy told them walking back up the steps.

Kimberly stood there outside Tommy's door with her 13yr old son Toby and her 4yr old adopted daughter Jade. Kimberly held her breath thinking about every thing she had to say to Tommy. Before she could turn and run the door opined and there was Tommy standing in the door way looking at them.

"Hi Tommy" Kimberly muttered

"Hi Kimberly"

"Tommy these are Toby and Jade my adoptive children"

"Nice to meet you" Tommy said smiling "Come on in"

"Dr O." Kira called up to them. "Should we call Trent?"

"I should do that shouldn't I." Tommy yelled down to her.

"Yah" Kira called back.

"Kimberly take your kids in to that room over there and then meet me down stairs."

"Ok"

Tommy left Kimberly standing there and walked to the phone. Dialing Trent number praying that he would come back to help.

"_Trent here" _Trent answered

"Hi Trent Dr O here"  
"_What do you want_?"

"An old evil is back and we need your help."

"_Who_"

"Ivan Ooze an old enemy of the MMPR so the first team that fought him and our team will need your help to destroy him."

"_So you're asking me to become a ranger aging_"

"Yes"

"_No_"

"Trent the world is in danger and all you seem to care about is the fight you and the other had. Well earth to Trent the other reminded me to call you, they forgave you two weeks after the fight and they have missed you."

"_They have_"

"Hold on Conner can you talk to Trent please."

"Coming" Conner was soon standing next to Tommy.

Tommy handed him the Phone.

"Hi Bro"

"_Hi Conner_"

"Are you coming back we all miss you"

"_Why_"

"Because you're our teammate and Friend and we want you back."

"_Fine I will come back_"

"Great see you in a couple of hours"

"_Yah bye_"

Conner hung up the phone with triumph.

"**He coming back!**" he yelled at the top of his lunges.

All the other came running up the stairs.

"Trent's coming back" Kira asked.

"Yes white boy is coming back."


	4. Chapter 4

With that the 3 teen started acting like five year old by jumping up and down and sing "HE'S COMING BACK" over and over again. Tommy and Haley were smiling.

Ethan stopped jumping up and down.

"By the way thanks for the advice me and Angela aren't fighting any more."

"That's great Ethan"

"Oh and sorry about bashing up that tree we sometimes see you sitting in when you're upset."

"That's ok" Tommy smiled at him. "Its your tree to."

With that Ethan went back to celebrating with the other two.

"You didn't" Billy asked "Did you?"

* * *

But before Tommy could answer the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it" Tommy said quickly running to the door and opining it to find Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Aisha standing their.

"Hi Tommy" Rocky and Adam said as Aisha and Tanya hugged him.

"Tommy I want my answer did you have that tree moved here?" Billy asked

"What tree?" Aisha asked "Not the Tommy's mopping tree."

"Yah that one"

"Tommy where is the tree" Adam asked.

"In the backyard." Tommy smiled cheekily "TJ did me a favorer."

"Tommy, Jason is going to kill you" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well I no longer sit in it during battles" Tommy pointed out.

"Jason is also going to kill TJ" Rocky pointed out.

"He can try" Tommy continued to smile.

"Maybe I should call Jason right now and tell him." Adam threatened.

"OK"

* * *

Adam shrugged and dilled Jason's number on his mobile. 

"_Hey Adam what's up_"

"An old enemy named Ivan Ooze is back and Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Billy, Kimberly and I are at Tommy's place."

"_Kimberly is in Tommy's house and not dead_"

"Yah But that's not the other reason I called…Um…I don't know how to put this…you know the tree that you bashed Tommy up in?"

"_Yea, who doesn't?"_

"It's in Tommy's backyard"  
_"Very funny Adam"_

"No seriously…Tommy got TJ to move it"

"_You're joking" _

"No, I'm not"

"_Great so do you want me to gather the others and get to Tommy's place as well_"

"No just get over here we will take care of getting Trini, Zack, Kat and Justin up here as fast as possible."

"_Ok see you in a couple of hours. Oh and let Tommy know he's dead."_

"So who is calling who" Rocky asked the other.

"I will call Trini" Kimberly spoke up.

"I'll call Kat" Tanya put in.

"I will take care of Justin" Tommy told them.

"I will take the time to informer Zack of this predicament" Billy told them.

"What did he just say" Rocky asked Tommy.

"Dude your in charge of the school board, and you still as stupid as you were in high school and you know not to ask me. Haley"

"He said he would tell Zack. Now maybe you should intrude every one."

"Yah that mite be a good idea."

"Guys the girl in yellow over there is Kira the boy next to her in red is Conner. And the blue boy is Ethan. And this is my friend Haley also our techno person. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Haley these are my old friends, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Tanya and Kimberly."

* * *

After every one said hi Tommy called Justin who at that moment of time was in boarding school in England. 

Justin was a sleep in his dorm when his phone rang.

"NO touching the… Oh it's my phone" Justin muttered to himself as he picked up his phone. "Hello"

"_Hey Justin_"

"Hi Tommy what can I do for you"

"_We need you help an old enemy is back and yah get your but over here._"

"Tommy I am in England it will take days to get to Reefside."

"_Not if you use your turbo car. You know that button that we never let you guys press_"

"Yah"

"_Press it and it will find away to get to where my car is, which just happens to be in my garage so you will be here in know time. _"

"What about school"

"_Do what you did when you were a ranger skip" _

"Ok see you in a little bit"

"Justin's on his way your turn Billy" Tommy said handing him his phone.

"Ok" Billy was about to dill Zack's number when the phone started to ring.

"Hello Tommy's house Billy speaking." Billy said answering the phone. Billy lessened to the person on the other line. "Conner some guy named Tim is on the phone."

"Tell him I am doing home work."

"I am sorry he is doing home work would you like me to take a message…Ok…got it good bye." Billy hung up the phone. "Um Conner Tim told me to tell you that some girl named Elizabeth was wanting to go out with you."

"Cool she is like the hottest girl in school." Conner gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira stared at Conner as he told Tommy and the others about Elizabeth. Kira shock her head and walked out side and over to Dr. O's tree. With out a second thought she was climbing up to the sitting perch. "_Why should I care if that stuck up princess wants to go out with Conner. It's not like I like him do I. No I can't like him he is a stupid sexist jock. Ok not sexist and not stupid I know that but he is a jock. And like a Jock would ever like me. Conner likes girls who like to do nothing but wave pompoms. Not girls who help him train and does karate club with him. And can bet him. Oh god I do like."_

"You ok up there" came a voice from below. Kira looked down and saw Aisha and Tanya.

"Not really"

"Can we come up?" Tanya asked

"I guess."

Aisha and Tanya were soon sitting on the branch with her.

"Conner" Aisha guessed admittedly.

"No of…" Kira started to say but was met with two long glares. "Yah"

"You like him we gather." Tanya told her.

"How did you guess?" Kira asked.

"Yellows know these things about other yellows." Aisha told her.

"Trini will tell you the same thing so would Kim." Tanya smiled

"It's not right though Conner's Conner how can I like him." Kira asked.

"How can we know?" Aisha asked right back.

"Girls are you out here?" Tommy's voice yelled out to them.

"Yes Dr. O" Kira called in.

"Well get in here." Tommy called back.

"K"


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy was looking at the screen while he had gone to get the yellows from outside. Oozemen had shown up in down town Reefside.

"Dr. O what are those?" Ethan asked.

"And what is that boy doing?" Billy asked from his seat next to Haley.

"Trent" Kira gasped.

"_Great she is going to go fall in love with him again." _ Conner thought to himself. _"Kira's going to pay more attention to him. Its not that I don't like Trent he's a great friend. But he always takes Kira away from me." _

"Bro" Ethan broke through Conner's thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yah I'm fine." Conner lied.

"Haley do you still have my Zeo morpher." Tommy asked.

"I have all the Zeo morphers here remember. The others gave them to you too look after." Haley rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. She walked over to a picture of Tommy and the kids and took it off the wall to show a safe. "There in the safe now who gets them?" She asked as she opened the safe to show five different morphers inside.

"I get the red, Rocky blue, Adam green and Tanya yellow." Tommy told her.

"What about pink?" Haley asked handing out all the other morphers.

"What about Kim" Billy spoke up. "She was the first pink ranger."

"I have a better idea NO" Tommy said putting his foot down.

"Tommy why not?" Tanya asked.

"I am not working on the same team as her again and it's not her morpher."

"I am with Tommy on this one. It's Kat's Morpher I can't use it." Kimberly spoke up from behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Conner, Kira and Ethan looked at eachother why were there mentore acting so cold to this girl.

"Kira Ethan maybe we should leave these guys to argue." Conner suggested.

"Good thinking" Ethan told him, as he started to back up the steps.

Conner and Kira fallowed close behined up the steps and in to the livingroom.

"I hope Trent is going to be ok." Kira sighed looking out the window.

Conner looked at her and stood up. "I am going for a walk."

Ethan looked after his friend. Conner had had a crush on Kira since he first heard her sing in the underground passage that lead them to find Dr.O's lab. Conner had always acted like a jerk around her but Ethan knew that Conner only did that to hide his true fellings for her. Conner was going to tell her at school the day after they had seen Dr.O history but then he had seen her with Trent, which had sent Conner off the deepend he had dated any girl he could find he even went out with Krista for a little while but had broken up with her soon after the prom. Conner had tried to get her to notice him while Trent was evil but Kira would not believe Trent was evil and still pinned for him. Ethan knew that after the fore of them had had the big fight and Trent had left Kira started to notice Conner, but was to shy to do any thing about it. Ethan did not know where every thing would go now that Trent was back but he knew it would not be good for the relationship side of the group. "I am going to see where Conner is." Ethan told Kira who seemed to be off in her own little world.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but my computer broke down. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan headed outside and went over to Dr. O sitting tree, well actually it had become the hall teams sitting tree they all had there own branches that had become theirs. They always went to sit there when they were upset.

"Conner are you up in the tree again?" Ethan

"What do you think?" Conner voice called down to him.

"Well I'm coming up." Ethan yelled up and stared to climb. He was soon sitting on the branch next to Conner's. "Tell her Conner before he gets here."

"No she's in love with him I don't want to upset her."

"Conner you do know that Trent won't stay here after this right."

"Yah I know he never liked it here to many bad memories."

"Which means that he will leave Kira, he most likely not want to get involved with her so he can't hurt her."

"Your right but Kira may not see that so I will wait and see what happens."

"And make you move when you think its right."

"Yes"

"Conner quiet." Ethan pointed down to the bottom of the tree to where they could see Billy and Aisha talking.

"I don't believe it took that long to persuade them to work together." Aisha told Billy.

"The only thing I can't believe is that Tommy had this tree moved here." Billy looked at the tree.

"I did."

"How in the world did TJ move it?"

"Billy your guess is as good as mine."

"I wonder what Jason is going to do to Tommy."

"He might chop down the tree." Aisha told him.

"He Better not he will have to go through the all the of Tommy's new team its where they all go when they are upset or just need to be on there own, Hailey told me that they used it as a meeting place when their Commanded Centre was down." Billy rolled his eyes.

"Tommy's team copied him they are his kid completely."

"Excuse me do you know where our Mom is?" came a voice from behind them.

Billy and Aisha turned and looked down at Toby and his sister Jade.

"She had to run and do something but is there something you guys wanted?" Aisha asked.

"We're hungry." Toby told them.

"Let's go find you some food."

Aisha takes the kids back into the house leaving Billy by himself so he thought. Conner and Ethan climbed down to face him. Billy was shocked when Conner and Ethan dropped down in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"This Jason guy won't cut down our tree we won't let him." Conner shot at Billy angrily.

"No he won't I promise, he might kill Tommy though."

"He better not kill Dr. O we lost our parents we don't need to lose Him." Ethan spoke up.

"That something I don't get your parents were killed but why did you move in with Tommy you most have other family members."

"We do but you see. When all three of us got home we found police there waiting for us and they told us that our parents had been killed during the fight." Conner started.

* * *

(Flash back)

"Ethan Kira" Conner called as he saw them sitting on a bench in the police office. Kira jumped to her and flung herself into Conner's arms.

"There dead my parents are dead." Kira cried.

"Yours to bro?" Conner looked over to Ethan who just nodded. "So are mine."

"You three now each other it looks like." The police office said as he came in and saw them. "Can I ask you three to sit down?"

Conner took Kira over to the bench she had been sitting on and sat down pulling Kari down next to him. "I need to call Eric my brother." Conner spoke up.

"You can call him in a moment but first we need to make arrangements for you three." The police officer told them. "Now do any of you have family in the area?"

All three just shook there heads.

"Any one it the Area that might take you in for awhile?"

"Dr. O" Ethan said in no more then a whisper.

"Who?"

"Our science teacher he would."

"You positive?"

"Yes may I call him?" Conner asked.

"Yes the phones over there."

Conner got up and walked over to the phone and dialled his number.

After a couple of minutes of ringing Dr. O finally picked up.

"_Tommy Oliver here who's calling."_

"Dr. O"

"_Conner is that you?"_

"Yes"

"_Is something wrong?"_

"Our parent's were killed during the last monster attack."

"_Our as in not only your but Kira's and Ethan's"_

"Yes"

"_Where are you?"_

"At the police office."

"_I will be right there."_

"Thank you" with that Conner hung up the phone. Conner walked back over to the others. "Dr. O on his way." He told them.

After about what seemed to have been an hour but was really only 10 minutes Tommy came walking into the police office.

"Dr. O" Kira cried and flung herself at him. Tommy held her as she cried into his shirt.

"You there Science teacher?"

"Yes I am Dr. Tommy Oliver." Tommy shook the police officers hand over Kira's head.

"Do you mind taking these three under your care in till they can go stay with there some of there family members."

"Yes of course."

(End of flash back)

* * *

"He signed a couple of papers and her we are. We decided to live here instead of with our family and Eric my twin shows up to visit every now and then." Conner finished up.

"You guys are a family now." Billy smiled.

"Billy can you go find Conner and Ethan dinners ready" Aisha called out side.

"We're coming." Billy called back in. "Lets go." Billy, Conner and Ethan walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10

While Billy, Conner and Ethan were haveing there talk. The Zeo rangers had arrived at the scence of the fight to see Trent on the ground getting pummled by the Oozemen.

"Get away from him you purple blobs." Tommy yelled pulling out his Zeo Laser Pisto and shot the Oozemen away from him.

Adam and Rocky tore into the other Oozeman.

Tayna ran over to Trent and helped him up. "You ok Trent?" Tayna asked.

"Who are you?" Trent asked her. "Who are half of you I know Dr.O in Red but who are the rest of you?"

"Trent latter Kimberly get him out of here." Tommy called over to her.

"Are you telling me you don't want me to help fight." Kimberly shot at him.

"No of course not. I just want Trent to be gotten out of here."

"And you amidditly call my name, why not one of the others?" Kimberly yelled at him. "Why not Tayna she already standing with him.

"Because they know how to handle the Zeo power better then you."

"So what."

"Kimberly just do it."

Before Kimberly could say something back the Oozemen dissapered.

"Well that was a quick fight" Rocky said to the others.

"Lets get back to to my place." Tommy said.

The others nodded thier heads and they were soon back in the commanded center.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan sooms here to see you." Tommy yelled up the steps. In about two secounds the three teens had come running down the steps and had tackled Trent to the ground in a group hug.

"Dr.O get in on this hug you also have not seen Trent for awhile." Conner called up to him.

"No I would rather not."

"To Bad." Conner said and grabbed his legs and pulled him into the hug with the others.

"Tommy Justin has just arrived." Aisha said coming down the steps with Justin following him.

"Hey Tommy." Justin said.

Tommy pulled out of the group hug/tackle and got off the ground to shake Justins hand.

"Welcome back Justin."

The other fore got up to see a guy about there age or a little bit older then them. Kira could not keep her eyes of Justin as he moved a round the base saying hi to the others.

Ethan noticed that and shook his head it looked like Conner had a nother rivel other then Trent for Kira's attinchin even if Justin didint know he was.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dr.O Who he?" Kira asked not taking her eyes off the strange yet cute teenager.

"Oh yes Guy I would like you to meet Justin the Blue Turbo ranger. Justin these are Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent the Dino rangers."

"Hey I was Red" Conner told him with a smile.

"Hi nice to meet you I was Blue." Ethan smiled.

"Hi" Trent said with out smiling.

"He was White and I was yellow." Kira giving him the smile which had melted Conner's and Trent's hearts every time she did it.

"Nice to meet you all" Justin said smiling at all of them, but Ethan could see that Kira's smile had only got him a little bit.

"Ok now that you all know each other we have to figure out where we will all sleep."

"Dr.O if we give up our rooms can we camp out in the tree agien." Conner asked sounding hopefull.

"As in a Dino sleep out agien?" Tommy asked them.

"Yah can we all five of us are here." Ethan jumping in.

"I know where the hammecks are." Kira added.

"It would be fun Dr.O" Trent added.

"Wait you have slept in that tree?" Adam yelled.

"Yah so." Conner glared at him.

"Tommy did you sleep in that tree after the break up?" Rocky asked turning to look at Tommy.

"Only once or twice." Tommy said smiling.

"Tommy." Aisha looked at him.

"The truth" Tayna glared at him.

"Ok for the first three weeks I slept in the tree."

"Tommy." Billy yelled "you are insane first the Blender then the tree what else did you do after you Kimberly broke up with you?"

"I am going to go check on my kids." Kimberly told them and ran up the steps.

"Dr.O what Blender?" Conner looked at him.

"Ernie's" Tommy smiled at that.

"He tried to kill himself with it a couple of times." Billy said glaring at him.

"Dr.O is that why you don't own a Blender" Kira asked him.

"Yah the others kept taking them away every time I bought one so I gave up on owning one."

Conner burst out laughing at that.

"Any way Hayley why don't the gilrs and the two kids stay at your place and Adam, Rocky, Billy, and Why don't you three take Mine Conner's Ethan's Trent's room. Does that sound good to everyone. " Tommy asked them.

"Where are you sleeping?" Justin asked.

"It a Dino sleep out right team." Tommy said turning to the Dinos.

The smiles on their faces was all the he needed.

"I will go get the hammecks." Kira told them running up the steps.

"We will go help her." Conner and Ethan said following her up the steps.

"Dr.O thanks" Trent said and walked up the steps.

"So why don't we go get Kimberly and her two kids and get out of here." Hayley told the girls and walked up the steps with Tayna and Aisha.

"So Tommy what else did you do after the break up." Rocky asked him.

"Well you remember when I disappered for a week."

"Yah we do." Billy told him.

"Well Zordon put me in a room with padded wall for trying to shot my self with my blaster."

"Is that all" Adam asked.

"Yah thats it." Tommy smiled.

Justin was laughing his head off at all that. "Tommy you are one of the stranges peaple I know and to think I look up to you."

"That nice to know." Tommy smiled "Come on lets get you guy settled know one else is going to arrive tonight." Tommy told them as the went up staires.


	12. Chapter 12

While Tommy showed the Guys to the rooms where they would be sleeping, Conner, Ethan, and Trent were getting the hammecks set up.

"So Trent where have you been since you left?" Conner called down to him from where he was setting up Tommy hammeck.

"Art School in New York." Trent called up to him as he helped Ethan tie Kira's hammeck up.

"Is it nice?' Ethan asked.

"Yah."

Conner came climbing down to them and sat next to Trent. "So got a girl friend?"

"No" Trent told him.

"Oh."

"Any way so any knew cartoons to show us." Ethan jumped in quickly.

"Yah I made a cartoon for each of you." Trent said "Remind me to give you them tomorrow."

"No problem."

"Conner, Ethan, Trent you up there" Kira called up to them.

"Yah where here." Ethan called down.

"You coming up?" Conner called down.

"Yah" Kira called as she started to climb up. "

Kira do you need a hand?" Trent called down to her.

"No I'm fine but Ethan when I get up there your going to have to move over." Kira called up to them.

Ethan had to smile at that they were going back to old ways. When ever they had meetings up in the tree they always sat Kira and Ethan on one branch and Trent and Conner across from them, Dr.O alway sat on the branch above them. Ethan remembered the first time they had sat up there as a team. Conner and Trent fought over who was to sit next to Kira, in the end Dr.O desided that Ethan would sit next to her.Ethan moved over as Kira climbed up to them.

"Dr.O said he would be out in a little bit after he shows the guys where they would be sleeping."

"So who's sleeping in who's room?" Conner asked.

"From what I heard Justin is in Conner's, Billy is in Ethan's, Rocky is in Trent's, and Adam is in Dr.O's"

"Ok" Ethan smiled at her.

"I wounder do any of you remember the last Presidental Elicitation?" Kira asked them.

"No" Conner shock his head.

"Nor do I" Ethan told her.

"I never really cared about it so no" Trent told Her.

"Why?" Ethan asked her.

"Well from what I heard the Rangers did something to get Adam elected when he was not even running."

"We will ask Dr.O when he come's up." Conner told her. "I bet theres a great story there."


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy left the guys arguing over who had had the better zord and went out side to join his kids up in the tree. 

"Guys you had better be in your hammocks by the time I get up there." Tommy called up. He started up to where he could see the fore of them sitting. "I thought I said in your hammocks."

"Dr. O you knew that was not going to happen." Conner told him when Tommy had sat down on the branch above them.

"Not when we have so many questions for you." Trent added.

"Like what."

"How was Adam elected when he wasn't running?" Kira asked.

"Let's just say picketing out side the white house in power ranger gear kind make many people vote for some one."

"You have to tell us the story." Ethan begged.

"First word of advice never miss a ranger meeting if you don't want to be come President or some one else very important."

"Is that how Rocky became head of the school bored." Conner asked.

"No I am not shore how he got that job." Tommy told them. "Any way after we decide that because Adam was not there he would be President, we all geared up and went to be Power ranger picketers." Tommy smiled at the memory. "Of course Adam found out and came to tell us off but he had no choice he missed the meeting so he was stuck."

"Wow how did he take it that you were able to sway a lot of people to vote for him?" Trent asked.

"He had a fit from what I heard; I was on a dig at the time so." Tommy laughed. "But he is a pretty good President even if he did not want to be."

"Wow poor Adam so are you going to make shore he runs again." Ethan wondered.

"Yep and when he has done both terms we will choose another ranger to be President." Tommy told them. "You will be apart of it next time so don't be late or it might be one of you."

"I won't be late or miss it." Kira promised.

"I might be." Conner told them.

"Conner you better be on time." Trent told him.

"I was kidding I don't want to be president." Conner assured them.

"Good." Ethan told him.

"So any more questions?" Tommy asked.

"Not really." Conner told him.

"No." Trent spoke up.

"I don't" Kira smiled.

Ethan just shock his head.

"Well then let's get some sleep." Tommy told them.

The five of them climbed up to where there hammocks were and said good night.

* * *

I did some work on the last few chapters and made them a little longer 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day every one was up early, well Tommy and the teens woke every one up arguing.

"Dr. O do we really have to go today it's the last day of school." Kira cried.

"Yes you do." Tommy said.

"But" Conner started.

"Good morning all of you" Rocky said coming in to the kitchen.

"Morning Rocky" Tommy said. "Any you are going to school deal with it."

"Come on you guys." Ethan told them dragging Conner and Kira out the door.

"Trent you want to come?" Kira called to him.

"Why not see you later Dr. O" Trent said and he followed them out the door.

"What was all that arguing about?" Justin came in followed by Billy and Adam.

"Not wanting to go to school" Tommy told them as he poured some coffee for every one.

"So any idea when Jason, Zack, Trini and Kat getting here." Billy asked as he took the cup that Tommy offered him.

"Not really the girls should be here soon though." Tommy told him.

"Tommy aren't you teaching today?" Rocky asked.

"Nope Elsa called me early to tell me that I was not to come into today she had a felling that with monsters attacking the city I was going to be needing time to figure how to get knew powers." Tommy smiled "I love having a Principle who knows that saving the world is your first job."

Rocky just stared at him.

"That reminds me I have got to go work on that." Tommy told them and headed down stairs to the lab.

"So you have know clue on where to get knew powers from?" Justin asked following him.

"I have one idea but she might not be as agreeable as last time."

"Who are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Dulcea" Billy guessed.

"Yah but I also think we should get in contact with Fred."

"What why?" Rocky asked.

"Think about it Fred was there when we were off on another plant getting powers, he knows a lot more about Ivan Ooze then we do we may have gotten rid of him for a while but Fred figured out every part of his Plan." Tommy told him.

"He has a point Fred would be a big help." Billy said after a couple of seconds.

"Fine we can let Fred join us." Rocky said.

"Fine with me" Adam nodded "but do you think the girls will."

"Hopefully but they are out voted." Tommy pointed out. "But just in case. Adam why don't you go get him."

"Me?" Adam asked.

"Yah go as the Green Zeo Ranger." Tommy told him.

"Ok where will I find him?"

"He would be just leaving the gym in Angle Grove at this moment in time."

"How do you know that?" Billy asked.

"I know when all my ex karate students have lessons and test they have asaked me to come every now and then." Tommy told them.

"Oh." Adam said. "I better get going." With that Adam morphed and zapped out of there.

* * *

I know bring Fred back is a little shocking but I had to he was such a good kid, and I thought he could get his time in the power agien 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fred was walking back home from the gym he had just finished his class for the day. He would be getting his black belt soon so he was planning to get hold of Tommy when he got home to tell him. When suddenly the a Green light appeared in front of him and the Green Zeo ranger came out of it.

"Hello Fred" the Green ranger said

"You're the Green Zeo Ranger" Fred starred.

"Yes I am and the rangers need your help once more." Adam said from behind his mask.

"How can I help?"

"Ivan Ooze is back and you were a great help last time."

"Green ranger, make shore he does not have school today, I do not want him skipping." Tommy voice called from the communicator. "If he does you can pick him up after school."

"Fred do you have school today?" Adam asked.

"No it ended yesterday." Fred told him.

"Ok then lets go." Adam put his hand on Fred's shoulder and transported out of there

* * *

While Adam was taking care of Fred; Tommy, Rocky, Justin and Billy were explaining to the girls about Tommy's decision. Surprisingly Kimberly also thought it was a good idea.

"Tommy was right to enlist Fred's help." Kimberly said.

"If you say so" Aisha shrugged.

"Ok." Tanya robbed her forehead.

"Mommy Uncle Jason's at the door." Toby called down to them.

Tommy walked up the steps. "Thank you for telling us Toby." Tommy said as he went to open the door. Toby followed him.

"Hi Jason" Tommy said as he opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Jason" Toby said pushing in front of Tommy.

Jason had to do a double take at the sight of Toby standing in front of Tommy. Tommy might not see it but Toby looked like a mini Tommy. "Hi Toby, Hi Tommy" Jason said.

"The others are down stairs." Tommy told him.

"Mr. Tommy sir" Toby said looking up at him.

"Yah" Tommy said looking down at him.

"Jade and I are bored do you have any thing to do."

"I think I have some sport equipment in one of the hall closest, let's go see what we can find." Tommy said "Jason can you tell the others I will be down in a little bit."

"Shore" Jason said as he walked down the steps.

* * *

"Hi Jason" Aisha and Tanya said at the same time from over by the wall where they were talking.

"Hi Bro" Billy greeted him from over by the computer with Justin who just waved and red head.

"Hey Jason, Adam has gone to collect some one but he will be back soon." Rocky said.

"Ok, Kimberly can I talk to you?"

"Shore Jason" Kimberly said walking over.

Jason led her over to a corner. "Kimberly how long do you think you can keep hidden who Toby's father is."

"As long as I have to" Kimberly told him.

"Tommy is going to figure it out eventually."

"Know he won't"

"Kimberly only some one really dumb can miss the fact that Tommy is Toby's father."

"I'm what." Tommy voice came from behind them.

They turned around to see Tommy and Toby standing right behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hi Tommy" Kimberly said.

"I am what now?"

"Your Toby's Dad" Kimberly told him hanging her head.

"I have had a son all these years and you never told me." Tommy shouted.

"So said my dad had died" Toby yelled.

"I am back and I brought Fred." Adam said appearing with Fred.

"That's great Adam." Rocky said "Um you can dimorph now Fred come with me and I will explain every thing."

"Tommy Kimberly Toby maybe you should take this up stairs." Jason suggested.

"Smart idea" Tommy said leading the other two up stairs.

* * *

When they got up stairs Tommy led them into the kitchen so they could talk."Kimberly I think you need to explain why you never told me." Tommy said. 

"Well it was for Toby protection if you had known you had a son then it would not take long for Rita and Zed to find out and they could have come after him."

"But why not tell me after I had given my power to TJ."

"I don't know I could not bring my self to call you and tell you." Kimberly hung her head. "So I lied not only to you and Toby but to everybody else. Jason was the only one who knew the truth."

"So you're my dad" Toby asked Tommy.

"It seems so, Kimberly I forgive you for not telling me about Toby but I will need sometime to get used to the fact that I have a kid." Tommy told her. "And my kids will need sometime to get used to it."

"Toby do you forgive me" Kimberly asked him.

"If dad can I can, but does that mean that me and Jade have a dad now."

"Yes Toby if you will let me be father to you and Jade." Tommy said looking at him.

"I want you to be my dad I want you in my life and so will Jade."

"Toby can you leave me and your Dad to talk" Kimberly asked.

"Yes mom." Toby said "I'm going to go tell Jade that we a Dad." With that Toby ran off.

"Tommy I never wanted to break up with you, but."

"Kimberley, its ok I understand." To prove his point he hugged her. "I missed you, you are not leaving me again."

"You want me back." Kimberly whispered.

"Only if you want to be," Tommy told her.

Kimberly just nodded her head.

* * *

Dingdong the door bell sounded spoiling the moment.

"Coming" They heard Jason call.

Jason walked over to the door and opined it to find Kat standing there. Jason's heart stopped at the sight of her, he had always had a crush on her but she had liked Tommy even though they had never gone out Jason could not bring himself to ask her out.

* * *

I am not going to say who but one couple gets locked in a closet maybe two but it will not be any of the Dino's I am not shore who so if you have any ideas please tell me 


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi Jason" Kat said smiling at him.

"Hi Kat" Jason said weakly.

"Kat" Kimberly called as she came out of the kitchen holding Tommy's hand.

"Kimberly" Kat said waving to her. "You two are finally back together" Kat smiled "Took you while."

"Tommy can I talk to you" Jason asked.

"Shore" Tommy said looking at him.

* * *

Tommy led him out back then turned to him. "What's up?"

"Kat she is more beautiful then ever."

"Jason we have been through this time and time again, ask her out already."

"But I" Jason stammered.

"You know one day I will find away to get you to tell her how you really feel." Tommy told him. "But if you some time to feel sorry for your self the tree is a good place to do it."

"Oh yah I was supposed to yell at you." Jason told him. "For having the tree moved here but right now I might take a leaf out of your book and sit in it." With that Jason walked over to the tree and climbed up into the branches.

Tommy shock his head and went in side.

* * *

"Hi Dad" Toby said coming up to him with Jade.

"Hi Dad" Jade copied her older brother.

"Hey kids what up." Tommy said.

"Jade wanted to meet our dad." Toby told him.

"Well little Monster here I am." Tommy said knelling down to look at her.

"Daddy funny" Jade said hugging him.

"Tommy picked her up and hugged back Toby hugged him around the waist. Tommy already loved both of them.

* * *

Kimberly and Kat came walking in to the kitchen talking when they came to a stop there in the middle of the kitchen was Tommy hugging his to kids.

"Now is that a perfect picture or what?" Kimberly told Kat.

"Yah it is. Hold on let me get my camera." Kat said and went through her purse. Kat soon pulled out a digital camera. "See Cheese you three." Kat said.

"What." Tommy said noticing them for the first time.

Kat took the picture and smiled at him.

"We will need a family picture so Kimberly get in there." Kat told her.

"But it's not a family picture with out my adoptive kids." Tommy told her. "So you will have to wait for them to get home from school."

"Ok I can wait." Kat told him. "Where's Jason?"

"Being upset up in the tree" Tommy told her.

"What I thought that was your job." Kat said.

"Yah well he upset." Tommy shrugged.

"My other question is how did he get to Angle Grove Park from here so fast."

"My tree was moved here." Tommy told her. "It's out back."

"Ok." Kat breathed. "I am going to go check on him." With that Kat walked out side.

* * *

"Mommy guess what." Jade said.

"What honey."

"I'm Daddy's Monster." Jade smiled.

Kimberly just smiled at that Tommy she could see was already in loved the kids.

"Dad" Toby said looking up at him.

"Yes Squirt." Tommy said looking down at him.

"Are we going to move in with you?" Toby's face had brightened when Tommy had called him squirt.

"That's up to your mom; I for one would love to have you here so would my other fore kids." Tommy told him.

"Mom" Toby said looking at her.

"We will see." Was all that Kimberly could say.

* * *

Still trying to figure out who the two parings who will get locked in the closet soom help will be nice. 


	18. Chapter 18

While all this was going on Fred was having a small heart attack "I you what how why I how what" or maybe a big heart attack.

"Fred maybe you should sit down." Aisha tried to calm him.

"Maybe your right" Fred said collapsing on to a chair.

"Fred it's not that hard to understand." Justin told him. "Want to know how I found out."

"How" Fred asked looking at him.

"Rocky was in hospitable, I came to see how he was he was sleeping, then I heard the others come in and I hide under the bed." Justin told him. "They were called to the commanded centre and I heard all of it. Then I got out from under the bed and almost fainted."

Fred just smiled at him. "Thanks that made me feel a lot better."

"So now that Jason is here all we have to do is, wait for the Dino's to get home, and Kat, Zack and Trini to arrive." Billy said turning to them.

* * *

"Kat here" Tommy said coming down the steps with Kimberly. 

"So has every thing been fixed up with the two of you?" Adam asked.

"Yah" Kimberly told them.

"Hi Fred" Tommy said as walked over to him.

"Hi Tommy" Fred said weakly.

"I see you took it hard." Tommy said.

"He almost had a heart attack." Rocky called over.

"Oh well at lest you did not faint." Tommy told him. "Like TJ did when he found out he was to become a power ranger."

"I'm going to become a ranger." Fred sounded shocked.

"Hopefully" Kimberly said coming over. "Let's hope Toby does not find out about all this he want's to fallow in your foot steps Tommy."

"What." Tommy said looking at her.

"I told him that you were a ranger after he found some pictures of us as rangers. So I told him you were killed in a battle."

"Oh that's why." Tommy said.

"Yah" Kimberly looked at her feet.

"Any way where are Jason and Kat?" Aisha asked.

"In the tree surprisingly" Tommy told them.

"What are they doing up there." Tanya asked.

"I have no idea." Kimberly told them.

* * *

Meanwhile Jason and Kat were talking up in the tree. 

"I thought you hated this tree." Kat told him as she climbed up to him.

"I do but sometimes Tommy has good ideas" Jason said.

"Yah I guess." Kat smiled as she touched a part of the tree that was a little bit scorched. "Here's where you finally blasted Tommy out of the tree."

"Oh yes I remember that." Jason smiled. "It was the only way to get him out of the tree."

"Can you believe he moved it here?" Kat said shaking her head.

"Yes sadly." Jason told her.

"We should go in." Kat told him.

* * *

"I will be in a sec." Jason told as he watched her climb back down. He had the perfect time to tell her how he felt and he blew it as always. He could not tell her Tommy always gave him the perfect times to tell her. He used to make up rezones to leave them alone together but he never could tell her. He was a big ideate when it came to girls. But at least he was not as bad as Zack. Zack had liked Trini from the first day they meet on the playground. 

(Flash back)

Five year old Jason and Zack were playing by the swings when they heard some noise coming from the slide.

"What going on?" Zack asked.

"Let's go find out." Jason told him. They both stood up and ran over to the slide to see two second graders were picking on a young brunette. Another girl was trying to get them to leave them alone.

"Go away." The Asian girl yelled.

"Make us." One of the second graders told her and pushed her.

"Hey leave them alone." Jason yelled at them.

"And if we don't" the other one said.

"Then we will have to make you." Jason told them.

"I only see one of you." The first one said.

Jason just smirked as Zack jumped off the top of the slide landing behind them and kicking one of them in the back. Jason grabbed the other ones arm and flipped him over his should and on to the ground.

"Want some more?" Zack asked going to stand by Jason.

The two second graders looked at each other and ran.

"You two ok." Jason said turning to them.

"Thank you for saving us." Kimberly said standing up. "I am Kimberly and this is my best friend Trini." Kimberly introduced them.

"Hi" Trini smiled at them.

"Hi you're pretty" Zack told Trini.

"I'm Jason and this is Zack." Jason told them.

(End of Flashback)

Jason smiled at the memory of that day.

"Jason bro you up" came Zack voice from below him.

"Hey Zack hold on I will be right down."


	19. Chapter 19

Zack watched Jason climb down to him. Even if they had not seen each other for the past year and a half he could tell Jason was upset. "Couldn't tell her?" Zack asked him when Jason was standing on the ground in front of him.

"Have you told Trini yet?" Jason shot back.

"Oh no" Zack said looking down.

"Well then you can't bug me, when you can't tell Trini you like her."

"Good point."

"Yes it is."

"Well it looks like Tommy and Adam are the only ones that have." Zack said walking back to the house.

"Yah Tommy and Kimberly are finally back together, and Adam and Tanya have been going out for along time now." Jason shrugged. "And you, Billy, Rocky and I are still alone."

"Yah will Billy never really had a good long relationship" Zack pondered.

"And Rocky always had girl troubles." Jason added.

* * *

While Zack and Jason were having there little chat, Rocky and Adam were talking.

"So you going to ask her out?" Adam said plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Who?" Rocky asked giving Adam a strange look.

"Aisha ideate."

"Oh no."

"Rocky I no you like her, you practically became a player after she left." Adam told him. "You dated so many different girls, you were also never really happy."

"Point taken." Rocky stopped him. "I was trying to forget her ok I admit it ok."

"Then do something before I make you."

"I can't she didn't know I liked her then and she won't now. It's for the best."

"Is that what your heart say or your brain." Adam crossed his arms.

"My Brain."

"Well then ignore it and tell me what your heart say."

"If you let her go again you will regret it for the rest of your dumb life." Rocky said bowing his head in defeat.

"Well then do something about it, before she walks out of your life again."

"I will." Rocky told him.

* * *

Meanwhile down stair Justin and Fred were getting to know each other.

"So what's it like to be a ranger." Fred asked him.

"Its pretty cool sometimes, it's also pretty dangerous." Justin told him. "But you saved a lot of people from what I have heard."

"Yah I did." Fred said.

"So you deserve to be," Justin assured him.

"Thanks."

"Justin Fred you might want to come check this out." Billy called over from where he was working by the computer.

"What did you find?" Justin asked.

"Well you know how we checked Fred to see if he has power." Billy reminded them.

"Yah what did you find." Fred asked.

"That not only do you have power in you but." Billy started

"But what?" Fred asked worriedly.

"You have almost the same DNA as Adam, only part that is different is the DNA is that of your father's." Billy told him. "You and Adam might just be related." With that Fred fainted.


	20. Chapter 20

While all this was happening, the girls were sitting in the kitchen with Tommy.

"So are you two going stay together this time?" Trini (who had arrived with Zack) asked.

"Hopefully." Tommy said.

"I can't believe that you had a son and the only one you told was Jason." Kat said.

"I know I was stupid." Kimberly said.

"Dr.O were home" Conner's voice came from the front door.

"I had better go tell My fore what has happened." Tommy said.

"We had better Toby and Jade as well." Kimberly told him as she stood up.

* * *

Tommy nodded his head. "Meet me with them out front." Tommy head down the hall way to where he could see his fore talking. "Hey you guys can we talk." Tommy asked them.

"Ok." Kira answered for them. "What's up?"

Tommy just frowned and led them out front.

"Dr.O Is something wrong?" Ethan asked.

"No it's more like I have some big news for you all." Tommy told them.

"What is it, has there been another attack or have you found away to get our powers back." Trent pushed him for the information.

Kimberly came out side with Toby and Jade. "Tommy you can tell now we are here." Kimberly told him as she walked over to stand by him.

* * *

"Dr.O what's going on?" Conner looked from Tommy to Kimberly. 

"Kids meet your younger brother and younger sister." Tommy said as he picked up Jade.

"What?" Ethan just stared at him.

"I found out today that I have a biological son." Tommy told them putting his hand on Toby's shoulder. "And Kimberly adopted Jade which makes her Toby's little sister and which to me makes her my daughter."

"Does that mean that you will also be adopting Jade?" Kira asked as she held out her arms wanting to hold Jade.

"He will be and if you let me I will be adopting you fore." Kimberly told them as Tommy gave Jade to Kira to hold.

"Cool." Conner said giving Kimberly a hug.

"I don't care." Trent said.

"Does that mean you will be moving in?" Ethan asked.

"If Tommy will let me." Kimberly said looking at Tommy.

"Do you really think I am going to let you go back to Florida?" Tommy asked her.

"I am guessing that answers my question." Ethan said and also gave Kimberly a hug.

"Toby, Jade these are your big brothers Conner, Ethan and Trent." Tommy told them. "And this is your big sister Kira."

"Cool, I am no longer have to be the older responsible one." Toby clapped his hands.

"Yah will the oldest out of us is only responsible one when there is a big problem." Ethan told Toby.

"Hey." Conner yelled and tackled Ethan to the ground and they were soon having a fake fight.

"Boys." Tommy barked. Conner and Ethan stopped fighting and got up looking sheepish.

"Should we call Kat now? she will kill us if we don't let her take a photo." Kimberly smiled at them.

"Maybe later." Tommy said noticing Trent looking upset. "I need to talk to Trent."


	21. Chapter 21

While Tommy and Kimberly were talking to the kids. Kat, Trini, Tanya, Aisha and Haley were sitting in the kitchen talking.

"So other then Tanya and Kimberly, the rest of us are single." Trini said.

"Well what can we do?" Haley told them. "We each like a guy who thinks of us as friends."

"She has a point." Kat told the others.

"Let's see if I get this right, Kat you like Jason, Trini you like Zack, and You Haley have a thing for Billy." Aisha guessed.

"That's about right. And you like Rocky." Trini smiled.

"Haley when did you start liking Billy." Kat asked Haley.

"I did not even know him then I used to go to Angle Grove for a science fair I went every year, he was always there." Haley smiled. "I never thought much about it until I was ten."

* * *

(Flashback) 

"Haley stay in the building" Haley dad told her.

"Yes dad." Haley said as she walked off. She loved coming to the science fair all the experiments; she always wanted to enter but was never aloud because her father was a judge.

Haley always looked for him. Him the boy who had won every year for the past three years. She never knew his name but she always recognized him. Haley did not know why she looked for him but she always did.

Haley was walking past a table when some on shouted "Look out." Before Haley could figure out what was happening she was knocked to the ground, about two seconds later there was a huge bang as something blow up. After a minute or two Haley looked over to the side to see him, the person who had knocked her out of the way was him.

"You ok." He said looking at her.

Haley just nodded she was entranced by his light brown eyes.

The boy got to his feet and reached a hand down to help her up.

Haley took it and felt a jolt flow though her. If the boy had he did not let on as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." Haley said.

"No big. Billy by the way." The Boy said as he looked at what Haley guessed was what had blown up.

"Haley. Was this yours?"

"No it was Amy's my friend."

"Oh well I had better be going." Haley told him, and before Billy could say another word she ran off.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Wow was that the last time you saw him." Tanya asked. "Well until yesterday." 

"No I still saw him at the science fair every year, but avoid him." Haley looked down at her feet.

"Well at least he saved you, I had to save Zack the first time I meet him." Trini smiled.

"That I have to here." Haley smiled.

"We were in Kindergarten at the time."

* * *

(Flashback) 

Trini was sitting at a table watching the other kids play. She was on here own today Kimberly was home sick with the flu. Trini saw some boys messing around with some skipping ropes it looked like they were tying something up. When the boys had run off she could see that it was another boy tied up like a bull. There was another boy still there trying to untie him but was not having any luck. Trini got up and went to help.

(End of flash back)

* * *

"That was the first day I met not only Jason but after untying him Zack." Trini smiled. 

"I can just see Zack getting tied up." Tanya laughed.

"Well I don't have a cool story on how I met Jason, he became the gold ranger." Kat told them.

"Aisha when did you first meet Rocky." Haley asked

"I would rather not talk about it." Aisha told them.

"Ok"

* * *

While they were talking. Billy and Justin had just gotten Fred to come out of his faint. 

"You ok Fred." Billy asked.

"Yah I had this weird dream where you told me that I was related to Adam." Fred told them.

"That was not a dream, he did tell you that." Justin smiled.

"Oh good night." Fred said and fainted again.

"Well this is interesting he does not faint when we told him about be coming a ranger. But he faints when you tell him about being related to Adam." Justin sounded a little confused.

Billy just shrugged.

"What happened to him?" Rocky asked as he and Adam came down the steps.

"He found out he might be related to you Adam." Justin told him.

"What that's impossible." Adam said.

"You don't know your parents and Fred does not know his mom she disappeared after he was born." Billy told him. "You both have the same mom."

"That means he's my half brother." Adam said looking down at Fred.

"Yes."

"Ok then." Adam fainted.

"That's just getting old now." Justin told the other two.


	22. Chapter 22

Tommy and Trent left the rest of the family and walked a little way in to the forest.

"Trent what's up?"

"I just can't handle all this first you ask me to come back to fight some enemy, then I almost get creamed by its goons, then I find out that I might get a new mom." Trent told him.

"I see."

"It's not that I don't mind all that but I don't need a new mom, I not really part of the family any way."

"Trent that's not true you are part of this family no matter what you think."

"That's not true no matter how much you guys think that, I am only going to stay here until I am not need then I am out of here. You guys did fine with out me."

"Trent the others missed you heaps, you never wrote or called, and they got you birthday presents but did not know where to send them. I missed having you here."

"What ever," Trent said. "I am going for a walk."

With that Trent stormed off.

* * *

While Tommy and Trent were talking, Billy had finally been able to explain what he had found without Fred or Adam fainting.

"Now are either of you going to faint again?" Billy asked them.

"No I'm done." Fred told him.

"Same." Adam agreed.

"Ok good." Justin smiled "because it was really getting old."

"It's not old until Kimberly faints." Rocky corrected him.

"Oh ok." Justin shrugged.

"Now that's done can I explain all this," Billy raised an eye.

"You can tell us." Fred told him.

"Good." Billy smiled at them. "Ok from what I can tell the same DNA that that you get from your mother, is the same in both of you, not only that but it's where you get your power from." Billy told them. "Now I can't be completely shore but I can do one test to see if your related or not."

"What type of test?" Fred asked.

"Blood test."

"I am cool with that Fred."

"I guess."

* * *

At that moment the others came down stairs.

"Hey Billy Ivan show up." Tommy asked.

"No" Billy told him.

"Have you got throw to Dulcea yet."

"Nope so any way Fred Adam I need your blood."

"How?" Fred asked.

"Better yet why?" Trini asked.

"Because me and Fred might be related." Adam told her.

"Ok." Trini shrugged.

"There's a needle in the first aid kit." Haley said pointing over to a red box.


	23. Chapter 23

"So while Billy is taking blood from those two. Why don't me, Justin and Ethan keeping trying to get hold of Dulcea." Haley told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Tommy told her.

"Dr.O" Conner Said.

"Yah" Tommy said looking at him.

"Who's he?" Conner pointed at Fred.

"Oh this is Fred an old ally of ours also going to be a new ranger hopefully." Tommy said. "Fred these are Conner, Kira and Ethan my adapted kids you will meet Trent later."

"Ok Tommy." Fred called over to him.

"Dr.O, where did Trent go?" Kira asked.

"For a walk in the woods," Tommy told her.

"I think I will go find him." Kira told them and ran out the back passage.

"Dr.O I am going to go sit in the tree." Conner said and walked out.

Tommy and Ethan looked at each other and frowned. Both of them knew that Kira was slowly killing Conner.

* * *

Meanwhile Kira had just found Trent sitting on some rocks not far from the base. 

"Hey Trent" Kira said sitting down next to him.

"Hi" Trent grumbled.

"What's up?"

"I don't want a new family; I wish none of this had ever happened."

"Trent you don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Trent glared at her. "I don't belong here."

"Trent."

"No Kira, I lose my biological parents, and then I lose my Adoptive Dad," Trent took a breath and went on. "And now Dr.O adopts you guys and wants to adopt me. But I don't want to be part of the family. I hurt every body I get close to, now that Dr.O has two other kids he does not need me."

"Of course he does, Dr.O want's you, and he might not have adopted you because you did not him to. But he still looks at you like one of his kids." Kira told him. "Dr.O Always told guest that he had fore kids one was away at art school, and would one day come home." Kira's eyes started to water. "He loves you, he loves all of us."

"Yah then why do you still call him Dr.O if he loved you he would let you call him Dad." Trent pointed out.

"He does we just call him Dr.O out of habit."

"Right," Trent brushed that comment off as if it was nothing.

Kira stood up. "Trent no matter how big a jerk you are, Dr.O still cares about you, and so do me and the guys." With that Kira stormed off.

Trent watched her leave, and shuck his head. Know matter what any one told him. He did not belong here. Trent got up and went back to the command centre he wanted this to be over and done with so he could leave.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Haley had finally got through Dulcea and she had agreed to help them. That and Billy had gotten the results of the blood test. 

"You two are half brothers." Billy confirmed.

"Cool I have a younger brother." Adam said messing up Fred's hair.

Fred just smiled at him.

"Any way we need to go get Conner, Kira and Trent so I can send you guys." Haley told them.

"Dad," Kira said coming in.

"Yah honey," Tommy said turning to look at her.

"You love all of fore of us right." Kira asked.

Ethan looked from her to Tommy then back again. He also notices Trent and Conner come in.

"Kira of course I do I loved you fore as my own kids even when you fore weren't." Tommy told her walking over to her.

"Then can I call you Dad from now on?" Kira looked at him.

"You always could." Tommy said hugging her. "That go's for all my kids to." Tommy told the other three.

Ethan stood up ran and joined the hug.

Conner held back for a second then also joined the hug.

Trent just stood there behind them lost for words.

"Mom what's going on?" Toby asked coming down stairs with Jade.

"Just a Father moment," Kimberly told them.

"Monster, Squirt get over here." Tommy said making some room for them in the hug.

Toby and Jade ran over and were soon part of the hug.

"You to Trent, you might not want like it but I will always think of you as my second oldest." Tommy said to Trent.

Trent looked at him with tears in his eyes joined the hug.

"Kimberly go stand with them." Kat ordered.

"Why?" Kimberly asked as she walked over to join Tommy and the kids.

"Family picture," Kat told her taking out her camera.

* * *

Hey don't think that Trent nice and happy now, he has still a long way before he will face it that he has a family that love's him. 

Also Tommy and Kimberly are not going to alway's be that happy together.

Also I will take idea's if you have them to make this story better.

* * *

I would like to thank every one who review 

Lavonne Adams

General-Joseph-Dickson

Ginastar

Sango A.R

And thanks to all my other reviewers to I take nice and bad comments


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Trent was the first one to pull out of the hug fallowed by Ethan and Conner. Kira on the other hand felt a lot happier and safer then she had since all this had happened but she also finally let go, they had work to do. Toby stayed next to his dad, and Tommy had picked up Jade and was holding her.

"Now that that's all done Toby Jade can you come here?" Haley told them.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because your Dad and Mom have to go somewhere with the other's that we can't go." Haley told him.

"But" Toby started.

"Son do as your Aunt Haley says." Tommy told him as he walked over to Haley and gave her Jade to hold.

Toby bit his lip but did as he was told.

"Toby you want to be like your Dad right." Zack asked.

"Yah he's my hero," Toby told him.

"Just do us one favour don't grow your hair long." Zack told him.

"Hey it was that style back then." Tommy yelled.

"Then why were you the only one we knew with long hair that was a guy." Jason asked.

"Adam grew his hair long for awhile." Tommy pointed out.

"But Adam copied you so many times. Adam was almost another Tommy." Jason told him.

"What I never copied Tommy." Adam yelled.

"Yah you did, let' see, Grew your hair long when you became the green ranger, you did stupid dance when something went right." Rocky started.

"You had a long lasting relationship with another ranger; you cut you hair right after Tommy did." Jason went on.

"Ok we get the idea." Adam yelled.

"I agree." Haley spoke up. "We're wasting time."

All of the rangers looked at her.

"Ok Haley what do we do?" Tommy asked.

"Stand in a circle and get ready to teleport." Haley told them.

"Let's do this" Billy told the others. "Haley thank you for your help and I hope you will go on helping us until this is over." Billy thanked her.

Tommy noticed a strange look pass over Haley's face when Billy spoke to her. It was almost like a blush yet there was a hint of sadness there. Tommy had no more time to think about it, as Kira dragged him in to the circle between her and Kimberly.

"Ok guy's here you go." Haley called over to them. Haley pushed a button and they disappeared.

"Where Mom and Dad go?" Jade asked

"To see an old friend of their's," Haley told them. "Now who's hungry?" Haley asked.

"We are." Toby told her.

* * *

Hint on what happen's next 

1. "There are three of us."

2. "I am going to Kill the person who locked us in here."

3. "Can we tie them to the tree?"

4. "I told him not to jump."

"At least he is still alive."


	25. Chapter 25

The team landed on Phaedos with a big bump. Tommy was the only one left standing he noticed that they had landed right on the beach where they had landed last time. Tommy turned and helped Kimberly and Kira to their feet. "Are you two ok?" Tommy asked .

"Yes Dad." Kira assured him.

"I am fine." Kimberly told him.

"Dad." Conner called over. "Can you help me dig out Ethan?"

"What?" Tommy yelled running over. Tommy got there to see Ethan's shoes sticking out of the sand.

"Grab a shoe and pull." Tommy told Conner.

Conner nodded and grabbed Ethan's left shoe.

"Here me help." Kira said as she took hold of Ethan's left shoe as well.

"Ok on the count of three pull" Tommy told them from where he was ready to pull Ethan's right shoe. "One Two Three pull."

They yanked at Ethan's shoe's and pop Ethan came flying out of the sand. Sand went flying every where and Kira was thrown backwards and nocked Conner over. When the sand had cleared every one could see that Kira was lying on top of a very nerves Conner.

"Kira." Conner said quietly.

"Conner I am so sorry." Kira gulped getting up.

"Its ok." Conner muttered also getting to his feet.

Ethan rolled his eyes they were slow. He was starting to conceder doing something about it.

"Guys where Trini and Zack?" Jason asked every one.

"What there not here?" Kimberly asked

Meanwhile Zack and Trini had landed farther up beach out of sight from the rest of the group.

"Zack where are we?" Trini looked over to him.

"No clue, any idea where any one else is?" Zack asked.

"Nope. So which way do you want to walk."

Zack looked up the beach and then down it. After thinking it over he pointed up the beach.

"Ok then we go that way." Trini said heading in the opposite way to which Zack had pointed.

"What?" Zack gasped at her.

"I learned long ago when it came to directions, always go the other way to which way you point."

Zack was about to say something but stopped. She was right she always was. Which was one thing he loved about her. "Trini" Zack called after her.

"Yah" Trini turned to look at him.

"I"

"Zack I can't hear you." Trini called back to him.

Zack breathed in and ran over to her.

"So what did you want to say."

"I..."

"There you guys are." Jason called from a little farther in front.

"Jason" Trini smiled and and ran to him.

Zack just stood there staring after her. She loved Jason. He always knew it but never wanted to believe it.


	26. Chapter 26

After Zack and Trini had been found they had headed off in the direction of the plateau where they thought that Dulcea would be waiting for them. Kimberly stopped for a second and looked out at the sea.

"Kimberly you ok." Conner stopped looked at her.

"Yah Conner just thinking."

"About what?" Kira asked coming up to them.

"About last time we had come here." Kimberly smiled. "We had come to save Zordon as much as to beat Ivan maybe more to save him."

"What was Zordon like other then a head in a tub." Ethan asked.

"Zordon was like a father to all of us, He took all of us and turned us into what we are." Kimberly smiled.

"Like Dad." Kira smiled looking up a head of them where she could see Tommy talking to Fred and Justin.

"Yah Tommy is like Zordon." Kimberly agreed "We never really did forgive Andros for what he had to do."

While Kimberly was talking to them. Jason and Zack were farther behind them arguing.

"Trini does not like me like that." Jason tried to reason with him.

"Yah right." Zack yelled at him.

"Zack I like Kat you know that," Jason told him. "and me and Trini never did or would like each other like that."

"How do you know that Trini does not like you." Zack asked.

"She told me once that she had fallen for some one but he liked some one else." Jason told him.

Zack looked at him for a second then smiled. "So she might like me?"

"Yes Bro." Jason assured him.

"Or maybe she likes some one else." Zack thought.

"Zack I can't tell you to tell her because I haven't told Kat how I feel. So go talk to Tommy he can tell you that."

"But he's evil when it comes to that stuff. Remember when he handcuffed you and Kat together."

"Yes and I still couldn't tell her how I felt the hall fore hours."

"So you can see why I don't want to go to Tommy."

"What about Adam."

"Thats a good idea."

Up at the front of the group Tommy was talking to Fred and Justin.

"So boys now you understand why I don't like Karaoke." Tommy finished telling them.

"I don't believe you got tricked into doing that." Fred laughed.

"I can Kat and Tanya can be evil sometimes." Justin smiled. "I remember when they tricked me into trying out for a play at the youth center."

"I remember you got the part of the prince didn't you?" Tommy smiled at him.

"Yah I did." Justin breathed. "And I could not get out of it."

Fred was laughing so hard that he almost fell over.

While they were talking Billy was talking to Trini.

"So Billy what's up with you and Haley you seem to know each other."

"We've met before." Was all Billy said.

"Come on I know your hiding something from me."

"If I am it is known of you concern." With that Billy ran to catch up with Rocky and Adam.

"So he is not telling you any thing." Aisha said as she and Tanya came over to her.

"No he won't talk." Trini sighed.

"Well at least we know somethings from Haley." Tanya pointed out.

Trini nodded her head and turned to look over to where Kat was talking to Trent. "I wonder what those two could be talking about."

"I don't know." Aisha told her.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

"So you see Trent. You might not like it but you can't stop any thing that happens to you, when you have the power we have." Kat finished telling him.

"But why was I born with it?" Trent looked at her questionably.

"Well was I for that matters why were any of us?" Kat asked him back. "No one really knows why we were born with it and it might be different for all of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Billy once told me once, that the power might not be with us when we were born or might have come when you were born. There could have been something big that caused you to get the power, or you could grown into it. There are so many ways you could have gotten the power."

"That makes know sense"

"Our Power doesn't, but what you have got to remember is that we need to use it to help people." Kat smiled at him. "I know how you feel though."

"What do you mean."

"How because of this power I hurt every one around me, I can't get close to any one with out putting them in danger. Believe me I have been there before, but Jason taught me something that I will never forget do you know what that was."

"No"

"You may feel like your alone and that every thing bad happens to you, yet it makes you stronger and ready to fight to keep what you still have." Kat turned to look back at Jason as she said that. "And always know that there will always be some one their that loves you and wants to help you."

"You think thats true for me to." Trent looked at her.

"Tell me Trent what would you do if one of your team mates got attacked what would you do."

"Come to their rescue."

"Right now what would they do if you were in trouble."

"Come and help me."

"Yes you see we are part of a huge team, not only all of us but every ranger that has been and will be. And there will always be some one from that team to come to help out another member always."

Trent just looked at her.

"Life Trent will throw you curve-balls but what you have to remember is that there will always be some one to catch you and put you back on the right track."

"You know thats really smart."

"Yah well I did spend allot of time around Billy."

Trent burst out laughing.

Kat also had to giggle at that. Kat could see that this is really what Trent had needed this hall time a good laugh.

Trent stopped laughing after a bit and had a good look a Kat. She looked sort of like his real mom but with lighter skin. Most likely why he felt so calm with her.

"Kat wait up" They heard Jason call from behind them.

"Kat I think he might want to talk to you alone so I am going to go bug Conner." Trent told Kat before running off.

Kat smiled after him and then turned to wait for Jason.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

"Kat Wait up" Jason called after her, he could see her talking to Trent.

Jason was going to do it he was going to tell her how he felt he decided.

"Hey Jason" Kat smiled at him.

"Wow she looks so pretty, and that smile wow." Jason thought. "Hi Kat" He said weakly.

"Is everything ok." Kat asked him.

"Marry me." He wanted to say, but instead he said. "Yah fine."

"Oh ok." Kat looked like she was about to say something else but she was interrupted by Tommy.

"Guys where here." He called back to them.

Jason looked up to see they had come to a plateau with ruins spread around in a circle with a fire pit in the middle.

"Nice place." Fred spoke up.

"So where is she?" Adam said looking around.

"Does any one see an Owl." Kimberly looked around.

"No" Conner told her.

"Why don't we split up and look for her." Aisha suggested.

"Well the six of us who have meet her." Tommy told her.

"Maybe we should go in groups." Rocky suggested.

"Good idea." Kimberly smiled at him. "Tommy who's with who."

"Um lets Rocky why don't you, Jason, Zack and Conner check the south side." Tommy said after a second.

"No problem" Rocky nodded and led the others off.

"Aisha take the other three yellows and check the west." Tommy turned to her. "Just don't go down the steps."

"Got it." Aisha told him and with that the fore yellows walked off.

"Adam you take Justin and Fred with you and go east."

Adam said nothing and turned and walked off followed by Fred and Justin.

"Kimberly, Kat can go north." Tommy asked.

"Yah we can do that." Kimberly told him and her and Kat walked off.

"And the rest of us will stay here and look around." Tommy told them.

Meanwhile Adam led the two boys over to where they could see the edge of the plateau.

"So she not here." Fred said after a couple of minutes.

"I guess." Adam shrugged.

"This place is so cool" Justin said looking around.

"As long as we are not getting attacked by dinosaur bones or rock creatures it is." Adam agreed.

The three of them continued to look over the edge then from behind them came. "Hello Boy."

The three of then turned around to see Dulcea standing there.

"Mom" Justin said looking at her.

Dulcea just nodded.

"Your mom's Dulcea?" Adam asked him.

"Well that not what I knew her as but yah I guess."

"Wow." Fred looked at him.

"But she's supposed to be dead." Justin told them.

"I can't die, no more then Adam's father can." Dulcea told Justin.

"What?" Adam said looking at her.

"Your father." Dulcea. "And my husband is not dead."

"Adam I am your mother." Dulcea smiled at him.

"Wait what." Fred gave her a weird look.

"But that would mean that if your my mom, which would mean your Fred's mom, which also makes Justin our brother." Adam tried to make sense of it all.

"Yes Adam." Dulcea nodded.

"Who is my father then." Adam asked.

"The same as your brothers." Dulcea told him.

"But me and Justin have different dad's." Fred told her.

"Sort of your father can take different forms." Dulcea explained.

"But then who is he really?" Adam asked.

"Me" Came a recognizable voice behind them.

The three of them turned around again to see a well built man standing behind them.

"Do we know you?" Justin asked. "Because I think we do."

"Well I am your dad real form." He told them. "And two of you know me as something else."

"Which two of us." Fred asked.

"Your two brothers do." He told him.

"We do?" Adam looked at Justin.

"I don't know." Justin shrugged.

"Maybe you should give them a hint." Dulcea told him.

"No we should join the others they might recognize me." He smiled.

"If you say." Dulcea nodded. "Well lets go boys." and with that Dulcea walked off with the man.

Adam, Justin and Fred looked at each other.

"That's our mom." Fred said.

"That's our dad." Justin said after him.

"There are three of us." Adam added.

"Can we kill Billy for not telling us that there are thee of us?" Justin asked.

"Yes" Adam didn't hesitate.

"Cool" Fred nodded.

The three of them looked at each other and went back to join the group.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Adam, Fred, and Justin followed Dulcea and the man back to the rest of the group.

"Billy your dead." Adam told him.

"Why?" Billy said.

"Because there are three of us." Fred yelled at him.

"You didn't tell me they were my brothers." Justin added.

"What?" Billy looked confused.

"Oh by the way meet our parents." Adam said pointing to Dulcea and The Man.

"Hello team" Dulcea greeted them.

"Hello Rangers." The Man said.

"Zordon." Kimberly asked.

"Yes Kimberly." Zordon nodded.

With that Adam, Justin and Kimberly fainted.

"Zordon we though you were dead." Jason yelled.

"I can't die." Zordon shrugged.

"Shouldn't some one wake those three up." Aisha said pointing to where the three of them were lying.

Tommy knelled down next to Kimberly. "Come on beautiful time to get up."

"Hey Bro wake up." Fred said prodding Justin with his foot.

"Adam some body made Trini, in charge of USA armed force and she's bored." Tanya said to Adam.

"No they didn't" Adam shot up. "We can't go to war."

"Kidding Adam, now get up." Tanya told him.

"Fred stop it that hurts." Justin said pushing Fred's foot away and getting to his feet

Kimberly just smiled and let Tommy pull her to her feet.

"Justin remember when I told you that it was only old after Kimberly fainted." Rocky reminded him.

"Yah."

"Now its old, so no one is aloud to faint any more" Rocky laughed.

"You said that." Kimberly turned on him.

"Um oops." Rocky gulped and hid behind Adam.

"I wouldn't start a war if I was bored, I'd just blow up some place." Trini muttered.

"Rangers" Zordon barked.

"Sorry Zordon." Tommy said turning to him.

"I know I need to give you an explanation, but that can wait." Zordon told them. "First Tommy who is your new team."

"Oh This I Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira." Tommy said pointing to each one in turn.

"You followed in my foot steps I see." Zordon nodded.

"Yes Zordon." Tommy nodded.

"I am proud of you." Zordon Smiled. "Kimberly you have become a lovely lady and I can't wait to meet your children." He said turning to her.

Kimberly smiled at him.

"Jason stronger then ever, but it looks like you need to lay off the donuts." Zordon told him.

"Hey" Jason laughed.

"Trini still as dangerous as before, yet you have grown even more strong and confident as you have beautiful."

"Thank you Zordon."

"Zack still wield and free as ever, and now you have grown into a leader."

Zack smiled.

"Rocky."

"I have done what you asked." Rocky said before Zordon could say any thing. "Its safe."

"I know and I am Proud of you for that." Zordon said.

"Aisha same smile, still trying to fallow your heart, keep it up what you want will come."

Aisha eye sparkled with joy of seeing Zordon, but flashed to look at Rocky and bit her lip.

"It will come." Zordon told her again before turning to Kat. "Kat you have grown into a beautiful and graceful young lady."

"Thank you." Kat said smiling.

"Tanya I bet you still sing like an Angle." Zordon smiled at her. "But I can see a better dream came true, with my son."

Tanya smiled at him as she held Adam's hand.

"Adam my oldest, I am sorry to keep that a secret from you." Zordon told him. "But I am proud of you one day you will not only be President of the US."

"Why don't I like the sound of that." Adam asked.

Zordon smiled at him and turned to Justin and Fred.

"Boys you have grow since I saw you last." Was all he said.

"Thank you" Fred smiled.

"Yah thanks." Justin added.

"Now do we get an explanation." Tommy asked.

"Not yet for it is time for you to get you ninja powers." Dulcea told them.

'Cool, where going to be ninjas" Ethan told Conner.

"Yah." Conner agreed.

"Boys" Tommy barked "pay attention."

"Sorry." Conner and Ethan said.

"Now Rangers Please stand in a circle around the fire pit." Dulcea told them.

The Ranger stood around the fire pit. They stood in the order of Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Justin, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Fred and back to Tommy.


	30. Help can't go on with out your help

Hey Guy

Dragonheartfire here I need a little bit of help.

I need an Animal spirt for Jason, Trini, Zack, Kat (goes I don't plan to have two cranes), Tanya, Justin, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent and Fred.

So if any on has an idea cos I can't go on with this story so give me some idea's.

Thanks

(I know people hate these notes, but I need help)


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 30

Ch 30

The fire sprang to life and a light surrounded the team. When the light died down the rangers were standing there in the ninja uniform that some had worn before and the others had seen. Dulcea smiled at them and walked over to Fred.

"Fred you are a leopard, Proud yet Modest enough to let others lead. You are the gold ranger for the team three."

"Thanks Mom." Fred looked down at the animals face in the uniform and smiled.

Dulcea smiled and turned to Kira.

"Kira Fast and True you are the great eagle. You are the yellow ranger team three." Dulcea told her.

Kira just nodded.

"Trent." Dulcea turned to him. "Silver is your new color like the Panther. Team three." Was all she said to him.

Trent frowned but said nothing.

"Ethan always looking for something new to mess with. You are the Blue Fox, Intelligent but mischievous. Team three." Dulcea said next.

"Conner you are fast and loyal to your friends and team mates. You are the Cheetah, and the leader of team three as red."

Dulcea then turned to the older rangers and Justin.

"Rocky you are the leader of team two as the red ape, Aisha you are the Yellow bear, Adam your the frog. You are all part of team two" Dulcea told them.

"Now Justin you were complicated you animal spirt is a wise Owl, like me, but you also have an ant spirt in you. You are the Blue owl because it is the larger of the two. But don't forget the ant and it will be there when you call for it. Team two."

"Cool, who knew getting bitten by an radioactive ant would give me to sprits." Justin smiled.

Dulcea smiled at him as she turned to Kat.

"You might have used the crane power when took over from Kimberly it was her power you used. Your real animal spirt is the strong yet graceful Lynx. The Pink ranger of team two."

"Thank you Dulcea." Kat nodded.

Dulcea then turned on Tanya. "Tanya you are the sweet and lovable golden panda, team three."

"Gold ranger." Tanya guessed.

"Yes." Dulcea nodded and turned to the last five rangers. "Billy and Kimberly you both know your animal sprits, team one."

Billy and Kimberly both gave her the thumbs up.

"Zack you are the Black Gazelle because like the Gazelle you are wild for life."

Zack nodded.

"Trini."

"Let me guess, from the picture on my clothes I'm a Tiger and because I'm yellow, I'm the Yellow Tiger."

Dulcea laughed and turned on Jason.

"Red Lion leader of the first team and second command of all the teams."

Jason smiled and turned to Tommy. "It looks like your the main leader bro."

"Great, can't Jason do it." Tommy asked Dulcea.

"No as the White Falcon your in-charge of every one." Dulcea told him. "Now team, you are one full team except in Zords."

The rangers looked at each other and smiled.

"Now when the sunrises you got to go get your morphing powers." Dulcea told them. "This time the tasks are allot harder then last time."

The original six who had been here before groaned.

"I'd get some rest." Dulcea told them. "Me and Zordon will meet you here when you return." With that Dulcea and Zordon walked off.

"Well now what?" Conner asked.

"We wait till morning." Tommy told him.

After a bit the group started to break off into little groups.

"Jason." Kat asked as they walked over to one of the edges to look at the view.

"Yah Kat." Jason turned to look at her.

"I was wondering what were you trying to tell me before."

"Not important." Jason lied.

"Ok." Kat said looking back at the view.

"Yah." Jason said.

Over on the other side of the plateau, Tommy and Adam were watching them.

"Maybe I should handcuff them together again." Tommy spoke up.

"That didn't work the first time." Adam reminded him. "Its not going to work now."

"I know when we get them home lets lock them in a closet." Tommy suggested.

"That might work or they might kill us when they get out."

"Still worth a shot."

"If it ends up working for them, we should try it on Rocky and Aisha."

"Not a bad idea Adam."

"Dad" Kira came over.

"Yah Kira." Tommy asked.

"Um Conner, Ethan, Trent, Justin and Fred have disappeared."

"What" Tommy and Adam yelled at the same time jumping to their feet.

(I would like to thank every one for their help on this.)


	32. Chapter 32

While all this was happening the five boys had walked off back towards the beach.

"Do you guys really think its a smart idea to disappear on them." Fred asked.

"Yah Dr.O won't care." Conner told him.

"Didn't you call him Dad before." Justin asked.

"I'll probably go back and forth between the two." Conner shrugged.

"Ok" Justin shrugged.

"So what are we doing again." Trent asked.

"Getting away from all of the adults." Ethan told him.

"Should Kira be here." Fred asked.

"I was going to ask if she wanted to come, but she was talking to other three yellows." Conner told them.

"Yah right, Conner if you did ask and she said yes you two would be walking along the beach without us." Trent told him.

"Know we wouldn't," Conner denied.

""Yah you would," Ethan patted him on the shoulder.

"No I wouldn't"

"Right Conner we're not stupid." Fred told him.

"Come on Bro, I knew you liked her, that why when I was evil I tried to kill you more then the others." Trent pointed out. "But then I didn't work out between me and Kira. So I was surprised when I came back and you hadn't told her yet."

"Come on Conner she's hot," Justin exclaimed. "Get on with it before someone else asks her."

Conner was about to say something when they heard somebody talking.

"There safe."

"Is that Rocky." Ethan whispered.

"Yah who's he talking to." Fred whispered back.

The five of them sneaked closer, to where they had heard Rocky talking. When they got closer they could here Zordon talking to him.

"Rocky I knew you would do me proud."

"Thanks Zordon, ..., I'm going to head back to the group."

The five of them heard Rocky walk off.

"What was that about?" Conner whispered.

"I don't know" Trent shrugged.

"Lets get out of here." Justin suggested.

They turned to run and found Dulcea standing there.

"Hello, Mom." Justin gulped.

"How long have you been standing there." Conner asked.

"Long enough to hear that you have a crush on the yellow eagle." Dulcea told him.

"I i i i i." Was all Conner could muster.

"Mom, what are you doing here, other then spying on us." Fred asked.

"Looking for your father."

"He's over there." Ethan pointed.

"Thank you boys." Dulcea walked off.

"Its going to take awhile to get used to that." Justin told them watching Dulcea walk off.

"Neither, nor having two brothers." Fred added.

"I'm shore you will get used to it, its just like being teammates that live with each other." Conner shrugged. "Like Ethan and me and Trent when he's around act."

"You guys fight allot." Fred pointed out.

"Yes but we're always there when we're need." Ethan added.

"They have a point," Trent shrugged. "As much as I hate to admit it, we are like brothers."

"So its easy." Fred guessed

"No way, I said you get used to it." Conner told him. "But it's not easy."

"Boys there you are." They heard Tommy from behind them.

"Hi, Dr. O." Trent said as they turned around to greet him. "And Kira."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Kira asked.

'Talking." Ethan shrugged.

"Well I suggest the six of you go get some rest." Tommy started to walk them back to where the rest of the team was. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Tommy." They heard someone call from behind them.

They turned to see Kimberly standing there.

"Yah Kim." Tommy said.

"Can we talk."

"Guys head back to camp." Tommy ordered the younger rangers

"Yes Tommy." Justin shrugged. "Lets go guys."

With that Justin led them away.


	33. Chapter 33

"So Kim what can I do you for." Tommy asked sitting down on a rock.

"What are we going to do? I mean can it work out between us again."

"I think it can."

"Tommy, Trent doesn't like me or kids. I don't want to make any of you unhappy."

"Its not that he doesn't like you, he likes you," Tommy told her. "Its the family thing he hates."

Kimberly looked at him. "If you say so."

"I do say so, now come on we had better get some sleep."

The night flew by and it was soon time to start off.

"Ok lets move out team," Tommy ordered as he headed down the steps towards, the jungle in front of them.

Ten minuets later.

"How many steps, are there?" Conner muttered to Trent. "It seems like we been walking for ages."

"Conner its only been ten minuets." Trent rolled his eyes.

"You've run up and down the bleachers for allot longer." Ethan reminded him.

"But I'm not running," Conner whined.

"Conner stop your whining," Tommy called from the front. "And for you information there are 1000 steps."

"How could he hear me," Conner asked the other two.

"He has those crazy teacher ears remember," Ethan reminded him. "Which is probably why we can never sneak out with him knowing."

"I just thought he had us bugged," Conner shrugged.

"You know, he might have us bugged also." Trent smiled.

"Tommy do you have them bugged," Jason asked.

"Thats for me to know and you don't actually need to." Tommy shrugged.

"You do, don't you," Jason laughed.

Tommy just smirked.

Up the back Justin and Fred were talking.

"So what's the key around you neck," Fred asked Justin.

"Its my turbo key," Justin told him. "It works my turbo car."

"Cool, can I see."

"No touche the key," Justin snapped at him.

"Ok, don't have to snap at me."

"Justin was always way over protective about his key." Adam told him from in front of them.

"Why," Fred asked.

"Because I almost lost it once," Justin told him.

"Justin, it just slipped behind a barrel, you got it back." Adam reminded him.

"So what don't want to do it again." Justin said glaring at the back of Adam's head.

"Stop glaring at me Justin." Adam told him.

"How did you know."

"I'm me," Adam shrugged.

With that Fred burst out laughing.

They had soon reached the bottom and were heading down a dark path."

"Where are we?" Kira called out after a little while.

"I don't know its t dark to see any thing," Tommy called back. "Wait there's a light up ahead.

They walked in to a clearing to see a girl sitting on a log in front of fore paths.


	34. Chapter 34

The rangers stood back and looked at the stationary girl. They couldn't see her face because her hair hair covered most of it.

"What do we do? Tommy," Fred asked.

"How should I know," Tommy shot back.

"Your the leader." Jason pointed out. "So do something."

Tommy glared at him, and then went towards the girl.

"Hello, can you hear me." Tommy asked her.

The girl didn't even look at him.

Tommy shrugged and tried to walk down one of the paths behind her. Before Tommy knew what had happened he went flying back towards the group. Jason helped Tommy up, while the others stared at the girl who was now standing in front of the path Tommy had tried to go down. Her face now visible and to their surprise her eyes were purple.

"You may, not pass throw this passage, it is not yours to go down." The girl said cooly.

Jason decide to try another path yet it ended with the same the same thing happening.

Then Rocky and Conner tried a path to no avail.

"Would you stop with the trying already you may not pass," The girl asked.

"We can't stop trying to pass you, we most get our powers so we may save the earth." Fred told her.

"Are you shore you can pass me, my brother." The girl looked at him.

"Even if I have to fight you, my sister" Fred said with out hesitating.

"So be it," the girl said coming forward. "But are you willing to fight me."

"Yes, I'm," Fred informed her.

"Are you willing to let one of your teammates who are better to fight me."

"I challenged you, so it must be me."

"Why?"

"A question of honor," Fred informed her. "I can not let a teammate fight my challenge."

"But as a team, you are one, so as even if you challenged me it is their fight as well."

"That may be, but I will fight you, if we must pass, on my honor."

"Honor you you speak of, and yet there is honor in asking your teammates for help."

"I agree," Fred nodded.

"Yet you are to proud to ask for some one else to fight me." The girl smirked.

Fred bowed his head at that, she was right. "Kira as my sister ranger would you fight in my place, for I am not worthy of this fight for I am to proud." Fred turned to Kira.

"If I must my brother ranger, then I will take this fight for you." Kira said stepping forward to stand next to him.

"My brother, you are the leopard even if you are modest you still are always to proud of yourself." The girl smiled. "Yet it makes me happy to see you putting that away, and letting someone else take your place. Turn my brother, and see you spirt."

Fred turned to see a leopard appear next to the girl. The leopard bowed its head to Fred and went to stand next to him.

The girl smiled and faced the rest of them. "Fred may go know further, as for the rest of you these paths lead to your test. The Cheetahs team step forward," The girl instructed.

"Conner thats your team," Tommy told him.

Conner nodded, and stepped forward with Kira, Ethan, and Trent right behind him. Fred still stayed where he was, and for some reason Conner felt Fred's sorrow for not being able to join them.

"Your path is to the far right," The girl told him.

Conner looked to where Fred was standing and knew that he could not leave without his hall team. Dr.O had taught him better, even if he had not payed much attention to must of what Dr.O had taught him. "Fred is also part of my team and we can not be one team with out him." Conner said turning to face the girl.

"Fred has his spirt," The girl told him.

"Even if he does our team, will not leave one of ours behind." Conner told her.

"I said he may not go with you,"

"And I said, we need our gold brother." Conner glared at her. "If we are to learn to work as a team he must come, and we will not go without him."

The girl glared right back at him. The two of them continued to glare at each other not one willing to give in, yet finally "he may go with you," the girl gave in.

"Fred lets go," Conner told him.

Fred smiled at him as he and his leopard joined then.

Conner nodded to the older rangers and then led his team down the path he had been told to.

"He's like you," Jason told Tommy.

"Who?" Tommy smiled already knowing who Jason was talking about.

"Conner," Jason told him.

"I know," Tommy agreed. "and I'm proud of him, for finally understanding fully what a leader is."

"Tommy you will become more proud of him, for he is to do great things as he gets older." The girl told him. "The Ape team step forward."

Rocky stepped up with the others on his team behind him.

"The one that is to the right, of the path the Cheetah team went down.

With out a word the six of them headed down the path.

"The Lion team, the path to the far right." The girl told Jason.

"See you later Tommy," Jason said.

"Good luck you guys." Tommy said.

"Same with you," Kimberly nodded.

With that the five walked off.

"Tommy you are the finale path, yet can you go it alone." The girl asked him.

"I have no choice" Tommy told her.

"That may be true yet, I'm asking you if you think you can handle it alone."

"Like I said, I have no choice so, yes."

"Then go." The girl nodded.

Tommy walked past her and headed down the next path.


	35. Chapter 35

(Conner's team)

Conner led them slowly down the path trying not to trip over any fallen branches. The reason for the major slow pace was because there was no light what so ever. Behind him he could here the other fore following him.

"Ouch," Kira's voice shouted out.

"Kira, are you OK," Conner called out, turning to try to find her.

"Kira, where are you." Trent yelled.

"Ethan is standing on my hand." Kira called out.

"Sorry," Ethan jumped back.

Conner moved towards her voice.

"Conner now its you on my hand I think."

Conner dropped to the ground and found Kira on the ground gripping her ankle.

"What happened?" Fred asked from above them.

"I tripped on a stupid tree root, and hurt my ankle." Kira told them.

"Can you walk on it," Conner asked her.

"I can try," Kira told him.

"I don't want to risk that," Conner said and he picked her up bridal style.

"CONNER." Kira yelped as he got to his feet.

"What," Conner asked looking down at her.

"Nothing," Kira blushed.

"Good, lets go." Conner told the other two, and with that he walked off carrying Kira.

They soon saw a light up a head, and they ran towards it. They came out in yet another clearing. Running through it was a fast running river.

"Help Me," They heard coming from a rock in the middle of the river.

"There's girl," Trent yelled pointing to a figure clinging to the rock.

* * *

(Rocky's team)

Rocky lead his team down a well lit path.

"Rocky," Aisha said from behind him.

"Yeah," Rocky asked her.

"Did any one ever tell you that your a good leader?" Aisha asked.

"Nope, and I think there are reasons for that." Rocky told her.

"Rocky what are those reasons," Adam asked.

"I'm a fool,"

"No your not, your just good at cheering people up," Kat pointed out.

"Um, I'm not the smartest person."

"Your smart, you made blue ranger.' Justin pointed out.

"I thought that was a fluke, or because it was my destiny to give you the blue morpher."

"Didn't you help Billy with those Morphers." Adam pointed out.

"What Morphers," Rocky asked sharply.

"Never mind." Adam said quickly.

"Good."

"Any way, Rocky you are a good leader."

"If you say so," Rocky rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a boy appeared out of know where.

"Halt, rangers," The Boy said holding a bow and arrow at them.

* * *

Sorry its short but I've been busy


	36. Chapter 36

(Jason's team)

"So thats what is like to live on an alien planet" Billy finished telling them. They had been walking through the forest for at least three hours, and so far nothing had happened.

"Ok, we know all about Billy's life on Aquitar," Trini sighed "who wants to tell the next story."

"I think it your turn," Jason said. "We've heard about, How Zack became a movie director, how Kimberly survived being a single mom, and how I pored glue on my teachers head in university, yep its your turn."

"Oh, how about the 100 door I kicked up, at Rita's and Zedd's base." Trini suggested.

"Trini we were their for that," Kimberly pointed out. "We also heard the screaming."

"They were scared of you," Jason reminded her.

"Well at least when I got angry," Trini smiled.

"Remember the first time," Billy laughed.

"Oh yeah, Rita hadn't even done anything," Trini laughed. "Zack had annoyed me so much and Zordon would not let me kill him. So I decide to pay Rita a visit."

'I think in the end Zordon got a bill from her." Kimberly giggled. "For about 700 doors, you even visited them after you left for the peace conference."

"So, we discussed your breaking doors, but you still half to tell us something." Jason reminded her.

"I don't know," Trini shrugged.

"What about that year when none of could get hold of you?" Zack suggested.

"There's nothing really spacial about that time, I was with Richie." Trini shrugged again.

Zack's face froze, he always new Trini had liked Richie, but they had all lost contact with him after they had left Angle Grove.

"What were you two doing," Kimberly asked.

"I was helping him open his restaurant, Dan-Toes," Trini smiled, "And helping him get over his fears in asking do you remember Marge?"

"Didn't you date her awhile Billy," Zack asked.

"Yeah, but we decided to stay friends." Billy nodded. "So hows she doing?"

"Last time I talked to them, they were planing on getting married in September." Trini told them. "And they wanted me to pass on a invite to the wedding.'

"Cool, it'll be good to catch up." Jason smiled.

The five of them fell in to silence, as they remembered there time as rangers.

"Hey guys do you see smoke?" Billy asked pointing a headed of them, where there was smoke in the air.

"We better check it out," Trini Suggested.

"Come on team." Jason called heading down the path at a run.

(Tommy)

Tommy had walked down his path and bumped right into some one all most at once.

"Hello Tommy, its been a while," a young girl said.

"Liz," Tommy stammered.

"Yeah its me," Liz smiled.

"You were killed in that earthquake back in forth grade," Tommy stared at her.

"Thats right, allot of kids who die end up here." Liz told him.

"Did Kit or Sam," Tommy machined his other two best friends who had also died in the earthquake.

"Yeah we did," came a young male voice, from his right.

Tommy turned to see Kit and Sam standing there.

"I can't believe this," Tommy said sitting down the forest floor.


	37. Chapter 37

(Conner's group)

"Um, what do we?" Kira asked, as Conner put her on a rock to sit.

"We safe the girl." Fred told her.

"How," Kira asked. "The water's going to fast... Trent what are you doing?"

Trent was running right towards the water, and before any of them could stop him he dived straight into the river.

"I didn't know he could swim that well," Conner pointed out.

"Well, he's better then you?" Ethan told him.

"You ok kid?" Trent asked the girl, as he grabbed hold of the rock.

"No, I can't swim," the girl told him.

"Ok do you think you can climb onto my back" Trent asked her.

The girl nodded, and she moved onto his back, and clung to his neck.

Now hold on tight." Trent told her as he pushed out from the rock and started to swim back. It was allot hard to swim back with the girl holding onto him, put he pushed on and soon got back to dry land where the others helped them out of the water.

"Nicely done Bro," Conner patted him on the back.

"Thanks," Trent mumbled. "Hey kid you ok."

"Yeah," the girl smiled. "Look behind you on the rock."

Trent turned to see a a big cat standing on the same rock the girl had come from.

"Its a panther," Trent smirked as the Panther jumped over to stand beside him.

"Your animal spirt," the girl nodded. "Your path is over there." The girl nodded towards a path off to the side.

(Rocky's team)

"Maybe we went the wrong way," Tanya suggested.

"Don't even think about going back rangers," came two male voice from behind them.

The ranger spoon, around to see twin boys also holding bows and arrows at them.

"We're surround," Justin told them.

"We could, try going off the path," Adam suggested turning, to the left.

"Your not going this way," Girl stood there, with a sword at her side.

"Let me guess the right is also blocked." Aisha guessed.

"Thats right," came another girls voice from the right.

They turned to see another girl holding a sword in her hand.

"Where surround completely," Rocky groaned.

"I thought it was completely surrounded." Kat pointed out.

"Now what," Adam asked.

(Jason's team.)

"Thats a big fire," Zack said when they arrived at the place of the smoke.

From what they could see a small house was on fire, fore kids were trying to put it out but they weren't doing very well.

"We got to help them." Kimberly said running over to help one of young girls.

Trini, Billy and Zack went to help on of the kids as well. Jason was about to move to help Kimberly and the girl when...

"Tommy needs your help," came a female voice from behind him.

Jason turned to see a girl around eighteen standing there.

"If you don't help him now, he will not make out of here." The girl told him. "Your friends can handle the fire, there animal are all there, yours is with Tommy."

"Where is he, if he needs me I need to him." Jason spoke at last.

The girl stepped out of his way, to show a path behind her. "Go fast." With that she disappeared.

Jason didn't even think about it he ran down the path heading hopefully in the direction of Tommy. Jason burst through the tree a couple of seconds later to see Tommy crumpled on the ground surrounded by three young kids.

"Tommy," Jason yelled running to him pushing one of the boys out of the way. "Come on Bro, what's wrong."

"I should have died," Tommy whimpered.


	38. Chapter 38

(Conner's team)

(Conner's team)

"Let's go team," Conner said leading them towards the path.

"Stop don't go that way just that," a voice called from behind them.

The five of them turned to see a young boy standing there. "It's not ready for you yet."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Rocky's group is still up there." The boy said, "and you guys can't go into each others test."

"So we stay here until you say we can pass," Ethan guessed.

"Yeah, which might be awhile." The boy said.

"Ok, let's take a break." Conner suggested sitting on the ground.

The other five shrugged and sat down.

* * *

(Rocky's team)

The six of them were looking at the five kids trying to figure out how to get past, when. The same girl that had sent Jason to Tommy appeared behind the boy in front.

"Let Rocky and Aisha past," she told him. "They are the chosen."

The Boy moved aside to let them past.

"What about out team mates?" Rocky asked.

"They stay until they realise the best way to get past well any one." The girl smiled. "Now come," she said turning and walking away.

Rocky and Aisha slipped past the boy and followed her.

* * *

(Tommy and Jason)

"Tommy come on talk to me," Jason said.

"I should have died it that earthquake," Tommy blurted out.

"I don't know what quake you're talking about, but think if you didn't die then you weren't supposed to." Jason reasoned. "And think if you had died, the ranger would have never gotten to where we are today."

"But"

"No buts, Tommy. You lived through that quake, because you knew inside that you had to live," Jason smiled down at him. "You're the greatest ranger there is, and don't think for a minute that you were supposed to be dead instead of where you belonged with us, your team, your family."

Tommy shock his head.

"Tommy you know I'm making sense," Jason hit him over the head. "For crying out loud, we need you. Kimberly and the two kids need you, Conner and the rest of the Dino's need you, and the rest of us need you. You didn't die because there was something protecting you so that you would be here with us to save the world."

"You mean that," Tommy looked up at him.

"Yeah I do," Jason nodded.


	39. Chapter 39

(Rocky Aisha)

Rocky and Aisha followed the girl down the path; they soon found themselves in front of a small temple. A boy who looked almost exactly like the girl sat on a bench by the door.

"You got them," The boy said getting to his feet. "Welcome King and Queen of Light, to your destiny."

"What, what did you call us?" Aisha looked shocked.

"Very soon you shall become the king and queen of a small yet powerful planet," the girl smiled at them moving to stand by the boy. "Zordon never told you about your lineage Rocky did he?"

"My parents died when I was eight," Rocky shrugged. "My family was Spanish."

"Your family is from another world," the boy told him.

"How would you know about my family?" Rocky looked straight at her.

"Because it's our family to," the boy spoke up.

"No actually we're not born yet," girl smiled.

"Point," The boy nodded.

"Then who are you?" Aisha asked.

"Think about it," The girl smirked.

* * *

(Jason's team)

After about 20 minutes the fire was finely out and they had noticed Jason was gone.

"Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"He is helping Tommy," one of the two girls they had helped said.

"He left use here," Billy turned to the kids.

"He had to," a boy came forward. "He was need at Tommy's side more then you need him."

"That's fine," Zack shrugged. "Sometimes we have to fight without our leader, we all knew that."

"Well Tommy needs him sometimes," Kimberly smiled. "Their best friends, they need each other."

"And will always find away to help each other," Trini finished for her.

"You know I hated Tommy when he first showed up," Billy admitted.

"What why?" Zack asked sitting down.

"Well, when Tommy showed up I felt like I wasn't need any more." Billy admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Trini asked sitting down next to Zack.

"I guess it's because Tommy was a great fighter and I wasn't." Billy shrugged.

"Yeah he might have been a better fighter but we could not have been rangers with out your inventions." Kimberly smiled. "I mean they saved us more then once."

"I know," Billy nodded. "It just took me a while to see that."

"Ok, um Rangers" One of the boys they had helped spoke up. "Do you want your animal sprits or what, because if you don't we'll just go."

"What yes we want our animal sprit," Trini told the boy.

"Good," a girl said moving aside to show a tiger. "Here's yours yellow ranger, be warned it tends to knock down doors."

"Sound just like Trini," Zack joked.

"Here's your sprit black ranger," a boy smiled moving to let a Gazelle come forward. "It's kind crazy."

"Nice Zack, an animal you can get along with," Trini smiled.

"A Crane as graceful as you pink ranger," the other girl said shyly as a Crane flew down and landed beside Kimberly.

"And a wolf for you Blue ranger," The last boy spoke as a wolf jumped over a rock to come to stand by Billy. "The path to the end is that way." The boy pointed to the right where a path had appeared.

"Thank you," Zack told them. "Let's go guys." With that Zack lead them off down the path.

* * *

(Conner's team)

"49 bottles of beer on the wall, 49 bottles of beer, you take one down pass it around 48 bottles of beer on the wall," The boys sang.

"Guy's shut up that song is annoying," Kira yelled at them for the tenth time.

"But we're bored," Fred complained.

"Can we go now," Kira turned to the young boy blocking their way.

"Sorry but no," The boy told her. "And you can't go into each other's tests."

"I'm already being tested," Kira muttered as the boys went back to singing.

* * *

(Tommy and Jason)

Tommy looked at Jason his eye's still showing no home, inside his head.

"Tommy, come back to us, ignore the bad things in your head and remember the good," Jason shook him. "Remember all the good you have done."

"But I left my friends to die," Tommy told him.

"Tommy what ever happened I doubt you did it on purpose," Jason pointed out. "I mean if you had done it on purpose then Zordon would never have let you go on being a ranger and you know that."

"But," Tommy started.

"Tommy, you know I'm right" Jason punched him in the arm. "Zordon only choose people who are completely good. He would never have chosen you if you had killed people."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get up been really busy


	40. Chapter 40

(Rocky's team)

"Okay, so what's the best way to get past any one?" Tanya asked Adam.

" Well um say please," Adam suggested.

"Would that work?" Kat asked.

"Lets find out," Justin said turning to the twins. "Can we please get past."

The twins smiled at him and one of them held out a hand to him. "Here is you ant sprit." the other twin pointed up into the trees where an owl appeared. "There is your owl. And as for getting past us no do to the fact that you can't go backwards."

Justin nodded and turned to the others. "Your turn Kat."

Kat turned to the girl on her left and said, "May we please be aloud through."

The girl shook her head smiling as she moved aside to let a Lynx past her.

"I guess we can't go this way, either." Kat shrugged. "Tanya your up."

"Can you let us past please," Tanya said to the other girl.

"No I can't do to the fact that you can't go off the path, but here's your animal sprit," the girl babbled moving aside to let a panda come out from beside her. "And it took you so long to figure out this test that you were holding up another team with their test."

"That's enough Babble," The boy in front told her, before turning to Adam. "Well black ranger."

"Would you be so kind as to let us past please," Adam stated.

"Yes mister President," The boy smirked. "but first here is your frog." The boy said holding out a tree frog, which Adam took from him.

Then the children vanished.

"We are so slow," Justin told the others.

"Yeah," Adam shrugged. "Lets get going." With that Adam headed down the path, with the rest following.

* * *

(Rocky and Aisha)

"Wait if their not born yet then you don't think, they couldn't be, could they," Aisha said to herself.

"Aisha what are you talking about," Rocky turned to her.

"Okay you heard them say we were the King and Queen of the plant light." Aisha started. "Now King and Queens are normally married."

"You mean that we get married," Rocky smiled. "Yes."

"Yeah," Aisha laughed.

Rocky came forward and pulled Aisha into a kiss.

"Ewe," the boy and girl covered their eyes. "That's gross."

Aisha broke the kiss to look at them. "What you can't stand the idea of you parents kissing."

"What?" Rocky said turning to to face the kids then looked back at Aisha. "What do you mean?"

"Rocky think about it, their from the same line as you but their not born yet." Aisha told him. "And since your an only child."

"Hey one of the kids needs to talk to us," the boy muttered to the girl.

"You go, its your turn," The girl told him.

"Okay now that you figured out all of that," The boy said to them. "I have to go help some one my sister will explain more to you." With that the boy walked off.

* * *

(Conner's team)

"This is the song that never end yes it goes on and on my friends," The boys were singing.

"You called," Rocky's son appeared beside the other boy.

"Yeah can we give Kira her animal sprit I think she's been tested enough," The boy told him. "Those guy have been singing for the last hour."

"Have all the songs been that annoying," Rocky's son asked.

"Yeah," The boy nodded.

"Then I think she earned her animal sprit," Rocky's son told him. "See you," he said walking away.

The boy got to his feet and turned to the teens. "Kira, I think you would agree that you've been tested enough with their singing so here's your Eagle sprit." The boy said as an eagle flew down from the sky to land beside her. "Also this was not planed you test was supposed to be later, but I think you earned it, also the path is clear you can all go."

"Thank you," Kira smiled. "Move it boys, and I want no more singing."

"Ok Kira," Conner said before heading down the path, with the rest of the boys and the two cats.

Kira rolled her eye's and followed them done the path with her Eagle flying over headed.

* * *

OK so its not the longest chapter but hey its better then waiting another couple of months for a longer one. The next chapter will be up when I can figure out how, Conner & Ethan get their animal sprits and how Jason finally knocks some sense into Tommy.


	41. Chapter 41

(Rocky and Aisha)

"So what your telling me is that, my grand parents sent my mom to earth, for her own safety?" Rocky rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, there was a war on," the girl shrugged.

"Okay, I guess I under stand," Rocky nodded.

"So do I," Aisha told them. "Now can I ask you, what you and your brothers names are?"

"You don't know Aisha," the girl smiled at her. "You always wanted the names."

Aisha thought about it then she smiled. "Your names Brenda isn't it, and your brother's is Peter."

"Yeah, that's my name," Peter said coming up behind them. "By the way Rocky I should thank you for the light morphers." Peter held up his left wrist to show a white morpher.

"Oh, so your generation that Zordon was talking about," Rocky smiled.

"He was, I didn't get on of those morphers," Brenda grumbled. "I wasn't meant to."

"Oh sorry about that," Rocky told her.

"No big," Brenda shrugged. "Now that you know everything that your supposed to you should be going. Here are your animal sprits." Brenda pointed behind them to show an Ape and a Bear coming out of the forest. "Follow them they will lead you back to your team."

"Oh one more thing, you can't tell any one what we told you." Peter told them.

Rocky and Aisha nodded and left.

"You know what stinks Peter," Brenda turned to him, after Rocky and Aisha were gone.

"That won't remember any of this when we wake up," Peter turned to her.

"Yeah, we won't no that wear twins," Brenda started.

"or who our parents are," Peter finished.

* * *

(Tommy and Jason)

"You what Tommy, maybe your right," Jason said after another couple of minutes of arguing with him. "Maybe you should have died, I mean if it wasn't for you I would be the leader of the Rangers, I would be the best ranger in the world. I might even have beent he one with Kimberly not you."

"What," Tommy glared at him. "You never liked Kimberly."

"No but it seems to be the leader always gets the girl," Jason smiled at him getting to his feet. "And since Zack liked Trini, that left Kimberly."

"Kimberly mine," Tommy got to his own feet.

"But if you had died, how could she have been yours.' Jason smirked.

"But I didn't die," Tommy told him. "Kimberly is mine, I'm the leader of the rangers."

"I know Tommy," Jason smiled. "I just had to get you to see that Bro."

Tommy looked at him, then smiled. "You tricked me."

"Yes I did," Jason laughed. "Tommy and just so you know I will always do what ever I can to help you, no matter what. You maybe leader of us, but even you need help every now and then, and don't forget all you have to do is ask."

"Well done," came a voice from behind them.

Tommy and Jason turned to see a young boy standing there with a falcon and a lion beside him. "You have both learned something, Jason you have learned that even if your the leader of your team, you must always be there as seconded in command so Tommy does not feel the pressure, here is your lion spirt." The boy waved the lion forward. "Tommy you have learned that you can always ask for help when you need it, and you should never have to face anything on your own. If you had told the girl at the begging of the this path that you could not go alone you would have passed there and then, instead you thought you could do this on your own. Now you know that you don't have to, here is your spirt." The Falcon flew from the boy and landed on his shoulder.

Before Tommy or Jason could say anything they found themselves back on the plateau. Where the rest of Older rangers were.

"You finally passed," Trini smiled at them. "It took you long enough."

"Yeah it did," Jason smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to Jason," Tommy patted Jason on the back. "Now Where's Conner's team."

"Not back yet," Rocky told him.

Tommy turned to face the jungle. "I hope their okay."

* * *

(Conner's team)

"Where lost," Ethan complained.

"No where not," Conner turned to face him. They had been walking for about an hour.

"Yes we are," Ethan said.

"Thats it," Conner yelled. "I'm sick and tired of you."  

"Well so am I," Ethan yelled right back. "I can't believe I'm on the same team as you."

"Nor can I," Conner glared at him.

"What it the world," Kira yelled, as a light shot down around her, Trent and Fred, and yanked them away.

Before Conner and Ethan could racket to their team mates vanishing the ground started to shake and break apart. Suddenly the two them found themselves in the middle of a giant crack in the ground standing each standing on a small bit of ground with no way to the main ground.

* * *

(Kira, Trent and Fred)

The three of them landed back on the plateau.

"Kira, Trent, Fred," Tommy said running to their side. "Are you three okay."

"Where fine, Tommy," Fred assured him. "But I'm not so sure about, Conner and Ethan."

"Where are they," Kimberly asked coming over to them.

"Still in jungle," Trent said. "They were fighting each-other."

"Oh no," Tommy turned back to the Jungle. "I hope those boys can survive on their own."

* * *

Well those two boys are in for the biggest test of their lives. Do you think they can figure out how to past or will the fail.


	42. Chapter 42

(Conner Ethan)

Conner and Ethan looked at each other from where they stood.

"This is all your fault," they both said at the same time. "My fault, no its yours."

"Its both of your fault," Brenda appeared at the other side of the crack. "I can't believe Matt is going related to you Conner. Your such an ideate, and you Ethan I can't believe your going to own that huge computer company." She muttered under her breath.

"What is she talking about." Conner asked Ethan.

"No clue," Ethan shrugged.

"Never minded." Brenda told them. "Now only one of you can get out of this test alive, you can choose which one of you lives."

* * *

(Back with the others)

(Billy, Tommy, Kira, Trent and Fred)

"What do you think their doing right now?" Billy asked the others.

"Fighting," Tommy, Kira and Trent answered.

"How in the world were you able to work as a team, if those two are always fighting." Billy asked.

"For awhile it was hard, but they became best friend," Tommy told them.

"I don't think either of then could or would be a good ranger with out the other one to knock some sense into them." Trent added.

"They sure didn't seem that way when we last saw them." Fred told them.

"Oh but they," Kira smiled.

"If you say so."

* * *

(Jason and Kat)

"So what was your test like," Jason asked.

"Well, we had to figure out the best way to get past 5 kids with weapons."

"Did you try the normal way," Jason asked.

"You mean saying please," Kat smiled at him. "Yeah thats how we got past after about two hours trying to figure it out, and Rocky and Aisha were pulled away by another girl."

"Really, I wonder why," Jason said looking over to where Aisha sat talking to Tanya and Kimberly. "Where is Rocky?"

"I don't know," Kat looked around her. "I can't find him."

(Rocky)

"Zordon I need to talk to you now," Rocky called out on the beach.

"I knew you would have questions from your time in the jungle," Zordon appeared behind him.

"Zordon don't do that." Rocky jumped and turn to face him.

"You want to know how its possible that the morphers you and Billy made are even possible to use." Zordon jumped right to the chase.

"Yeah that is my question," Rocky nodded. "You told us that they were to unstable and to powerful to use at all, which is why they made no sense when you had us make them."

"They are to powerful for your group but not for the next group," Zordon smiled.

"I don't understand."

"Each one of those Morphers are destined for a descendent of two rangers," Zordon told him. "Your son will receive the white morpher."

"But what about the other morphers."

"Jason and Kat two children are meant black and purple morpher. The blue morpher will go to Adam and Tanya's son. The pink will go to Carter and Dana Grayson's daughter. The yellow will go to Zack and Trini's daughter. The gold will go to Nick and Madison son."

"Ok hold it who are they?"

"Nick, Madison, Xander, Vida and Chip are the Mystic Rangers."

"Ok, never heard of them." Rocky told him.

"You will next year." Zordon told him. "Any way the silver goes to Ryan and Kelsey Mitchell's son. The Gray will go to Conner's and Kira's son, and finally the Orange and Brown morphers will go to the son's of Xander and Vida."

"What about the Red and Green morphers." Rocky stopped him. "The two you had us made sort of differently from the other morphers but just as powerful."

"Those two morphers will go to two rangers who trained to receive those two morphers from a young age."

"Now one more question why didn't Brenda receive one of the morphers."

"Her destiny lies with two other morphers, the dragon coin and as the leader of the Ancient Light team."

"The Ancient light team," Rocky looked confused.

"Those morphers are the ones I had you base the light morphers off of. There more powerful, then you made."

"Ok then," Rocky looked worried. "Who are those rangers."

"They are other Rangers children," Zordon told him. "Yet they are none of your concern."

"How do you know all this," Rocky asked. "I mean can you see the future or something."

"Or something," Zordon told him. "All rangers even before their time are written down, and kept by the record keeper, in the first ever ranger base. Every thing ever used by rangers are there, from old Zords, to morphers."

"So you already knew who to choose when it came to the MMPR," Rocky asked.

"Yes I did," Zordon smiled at him.

"Ok I think thats all I can handle," Rocky told him.

"There's one thing more I should tell you," Zordon frowned. "Aisha parents are against you and her."

"Yeah, I know that," Rocky sighed. "They have always hated me."

"Then you should relies that you may have to leave earth, to be together."

"Yeah, I figured," Rocky shrugged.

"Oh one more thing you can't tell any one other then Aisha what I told you." Zordon reminded him.

"I figured as much." Rocky nodded. "Better get back before they come looking for me.

* * *


	43. Chapter 43

(Conner, Ethan)

"Now are you sure that you want me to choose which one of you are to die." Brenda smiled evilly. "Even thought you don't like each other."

"We may argue, but we are still good friends and teammates," Conner told her. "I mean you have had to have some one that you argue with but your still good friends with."

Brenda frowned thought for a second then said "No, never."

"Then your lying," Ethan accused her.

"Not really I have only really two friends, I'm related to Peter and as far the rest of the team I put up with them." Brenda shrugged. "Thats about it, my team annoys me."

"Then you really have a sad life." Conner told her.

"Yeah," Brenda nodded. "Any way, this has nothing to do with me, we are deciding which one of you are to die."

"Neither of us," Ethan said.

"Well thats no fun," Brenda complained. "Your taking all the fun out of this test."

"So," Conner laughed.

"Now I have to pass you," Brenda smiled. She waved her hand and the ground formed back around them. "Ethan heres your Fox and Conner your Cheetah."

The two animals appeared beside her.

"Thanks," Conner smiled.

"No big, now go away," Brenda said.

As soon as she said go away, the two of them found themselves back with the others.

"So you finally passed." Kira commented to them.

"Yeah, we had to deal with this strange girl who thought killing one of us would be entertaining." Conner told her.

"Well that is strange," Aisha commented.

"Yes strange" Tommy nodded. "But now that we're all back we should receive our new powers."

"Well rangers you all made it back alive," a voice came from behind them.

They all turned around and saw a boy standing there.

"What is that supposed to mean," Zack asked.

"It would have been so entreating, if one of you would have died." The boy smiled.

"You sound just like that girl," Conner told him.

"I know," the boy smiled.

"Would you just get on with what you had to tell us," Kimberly told him.

"Not until Rocky is back," the boy smirked.

"Where is Rocky," Tanya asked.

* * *

(Rocky)

Rocky walked back towards the group when.

"Rocky," Dulcea appeared in front of her. "I see your not sure on what you should do."

"Yeah," Rocky nodded. "I know that I won't be able to marry Aisha on earth, but my children have to grow up on earth so that they receive the morphers that they are destined for."

"So what do you think that means," Dulcea commented.

"I don't know?" Rocky sighed.

"You'll figure it out," Dulcea smiled. "Now get back there the others are waiting."

Rocky smiled back her and ran back up to the others.

* * *

"Hey guys," Rocky came running over.

"Rocky where have you been," Adam asked.

"Talking to Zordon about something." Rocky shrugged.

"What about?" Tommy inquired.

"Don't worry about it," Rocky told him. "It had nothing to do with any of you."

"Okay you don't have to snap at us," Justin told him.

"Sorry," Rocky shrugged.

"Okay now Rocky's back can we get out powers now," Trini turned to face the boy to find that he was no longer alone, 17 more kids stood their looking at them. All in one color or two except for Brenda who's ninja outfit was in a mixture of colors

"Rangers stand in a line, starting from the leader in moving down," the boy said.

They all looked at each other and moved into a line, which started with Tommy and ended with Fred.

The Boy nodded and stepped back as another boy dressed in green came forward in green.

"Tommy, you are a great ranger, the best that has ever been and will ever come," the boy stated. "Yet after many years your time as a ranger is finally coming quickly to a close. For when this is all over you will be able to finally retiree from being a ranger." With that the boy stepped forward and handed Tommy a morpher.

"Thank you," Tommy nodded.

The boy nodded and stepped back to the others. As a boy in black came forward.

"Jason, your time has come and gone, the come again and the gone again, and now come again for the last time for as soon as this is over you are also done as a ranger," The boy walked over to Jason and handed over the morpher.

"Thanks," Jason smiled at him.

'What ever," the boy said as another boy in silver stepped forward.

"Billy your job as a ranger maybe coming to an end but your hardest job is coming, be ready" That was all he said as he handed him the morpher, before re joining the other kids, and pushing forward a boy in red.

'Your time Zack is also almost over." The boy smiled and threw Zack his morpher, and before he could say anything else two girls shoved him back in to the group.

Trini, yours is pretty much the same," the girl in yellow told her handing over a yellow morpher.

"Kimberly same for you," The girl in pink told her passing the pink morpher.

"Thanks girls," Trini smiled.

Kimberly nodded in agreement.

Peter stepped forwarded completely in white and looked straight at Rocky. "Rocky you have the hardest road a head, yet when the time comes you will know what to do." Peter told him and handed Rocky over a morpher, then stepped back, as a boy in blue stepped up.

"Adam, your time is also almost over," The boy in blue to him. "In more way's then one but you will one day step forward and come to the help of one of your closes friends." The boy smiled and handed him his morpher.

Brenda simply stepped forward handed Aisha her morpher and stepped back. Brenda then shoved a girl in purple towards Kat.

"Here," the girl said shoving the morpher into Kat's hand, then slipping to the back of the kids that were standing there.

Then a boy in orange stepped forward and smiled and chocked Justin his morpher. "You will always be a great ranger but your time is also coming to an end, and your obsession with your key will always be funny."

"Oh get back there," The girl who had given Trini her morpher shoved the boy back into place and turned to face Tanya. "Same as the other girls." She said handing over the morpher. Then she stepped back into the group as another boy wearing gray came forward, and looked straight at Conner.

"Here is your morpher," The boy said. "And be careful," with that he handed over the morpher.

"Okay, I'll be careful," Conner nodded the boy.

"Good" the boy said stepping back into the group, as a boy in brown came forward .

"Here you go," The boy said handing Ethan his morpher, then he stepped back and Peter stepped forward and looked straight at Trent.

"I can't do this," Peter said turning to face the group again.

"For goodness sake," Brenda grabbed the morpher from him and shoved it into Trent's hand. "And would last to just give Kira and Fred their morphers, so they can go stop Ivan from destroying the city."A girl and a boy came forward and handed Kira and Fred their morphers. "Okay now to morph just say your animal sprit then power up, so Tommy you would say Falcon power up." Brenda told them. "Now go away."

Suddenly the rangers found themselves back in the commanded room.

"Wow that was fast," Haley said looking at them.

"What do you mean," Fred asked.

"You were only gone for an hour I was sure it would take you days." Haley shrugged.

* * *

"Well that was interesting?" Brenda turned to the others. "Go back to what you were dreaming about."

The rest of the group faded away leaving her and Peter.

"So Peter, do you think we will remember any of this," Brenda asked him.

"No," Peter sighed. "Not even the fact that we're related."

"Or who our parents are," Brenda added. "Well see you in the morning."

"Night." Peter said vanishing.

Brenda smiled and vanished.


	44. Chapter 44

"Why don't you guys find out what's been going on," Kimberly suggested. "I want to check on my kids," and with that Kimberly head up the steps fallowed by Kat, Tanya, and Kira.

"So has Ivan been busy," Jason asked coming to stand by the computers.

"Well there was one attack by these weird bird things but other then that no," Haley shrugged. "I've actually not seen Ivan this hall time."

"The Tengu attacked," Rocky said. "What was the damage."

"None," Haley turned to face them. "The Green ranger showed up and got rid of them."

"Which green ranger?" Tommy asked.

"The first green ranger," Haley looked at Tommy strangely. "I thought it was you."

"No I was white when they first showed up," Tommy told her.

"brenda," Rocky muttered under his breath. "Maybe Zordon did something to keep the city safe while we got our powers."

"But Zordon is gone," Haley said.

"No he's not," Aisha told her.

"He is also the father of Adam, Justin and Fred," Conner said.

"And our mother is Dulcea" Adam added.

"Okay start talking," Haley told them, "I want to here the hall story."

* * *

(Kimberly, Kat, Tanya and Kira)

"The kids, are sleeping." Kimberly said sliding into a seat.

"Well thats good," Tanya smiled. "That gives us freedom to discuses a couple of small problems."

"What small problems?" Kat asked her.

"Why you and Jason, and Kira and Conner, of-course." Kimberly laughed.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Kira looked away from her.

"Oh come on we're not clueless and now that Aisha and Rocky have finally gotten together, You two, Trini and Haley are all thats left." Tanya smirked.

"Well me and Jason are never gonna happen," Kat stated.

"And Conner likes the cheerleader type," Kira added. "Which I'm definitely not."

"You know we will deal with you and Conner after we take care of Kat here," Kimberly told her. "We would help Trini out but she would probably kill us, so we're leaving her to Aisha who is a little bit better at tricking people. She's also taking care of Haley."

"So what me and Kat are your job," Kira raised an eye.

"Yeah," Tanya smiled.

* * *

(Aisha and Haley)

They had finished with their meeting, and Aisha had come and dragged Haley away and after telling Haley her plan for Trini and Zack, Haley led her over to Tommy's vault.

"Now are you sure she won't be able to break this door," Aisha asked Haley.

"Yeah we tested this door with her," Haley smiled. "So should I get Zack or Trini."

"Um you get Trini,' Aisha said after thinking it through. "She would trust you more because she doesn't know you as well as she knows me."

"Yeah," Haley agreed.

"Hey Zack Billy," Aisha smiled over Haley's shoulder.

Haley turned around to greet them.

"Hey ladies what are you to doing down here," Zack smiled.

"Haley was about to show me some of the things in Tommy's vault," Aisha shrugged.

"Oh you mean like thing from his time in college," Zack inquired.

"Yeah," Haley smiled.

"That is something I would like to see," Billy stepped into the room.

"Oh okay," Haley said. "Maybe , ahh Aisha," Haley yelled as Aisha shoved her into the room and Zack slammed the door and locked it.

"Thank you Zack," Aisha turned to him.

"No problem," Zack smiled. "Thank you for setting me straight."

"Now what are you going to go do," Aisha inquired.

"Go talk to Trini," Zack said.


	45. Chapter 45

(Billy and Haley)

"I can't believe she tricked me," Haley yelled.

"Their is something I have learned from Trini," Billy told her.

"Which is," Haley asked.

"Yellows are all evil," Billy shrugged. "For that matter if all the yellow girl rangers because Dustin not evil, they would probably be able to take over the world allot better then any of the weirdoes that rangers have to deal with and they would probably secede."

"Yeah I have to agree their," Haley said.

"So is there a light in here or are we just going to stay in the dark." Billy inquired.

"Yeah by the door," Haley told him.

A couple of seconded later the room lit up, and they found themselves in a room full of clutter.

"Wow this room is," Billy started.

"A mess," Haley shrugged. "Its where we keep all of the things that Tommy never wanted Dino Rangers to see."

"Like what," Billy looked around.

"Hmm, the video that Kat and Tanya took of him doing Karaoke," Haley laughed. "That made me laugh for weeks."

"Now thats something I would love to see again," Billy smiled.

"There's tv in here," Haley smirked. "And I know where the disk is."

* * *

(Tommy, Jason, and Conner)

Tommy, Jason and Conner sat in Tommy's room have a meeting to figure out what to do. They had invited Rocky but he had said he had to go to Angle-grove for something very important.

"So what's the plan," Conner inquired.

"Well since no one has seen Izan Ooze at all," Tommy shrugged. "We wait."

"Sounds like fun," Conner grumbled.

"Well do you have a better plan," Jason asked.

"Yeah I do," Conner said. "Let's find his hide out and Attack first."

"Conner, that's to dangerous," Tommy told him. "We will wait and attack when he shows himself."

Conner glared at the two of them, and walked off.

"You don't think he's going to do something stupid," Jason asked.

"No," Tommy shook his head.

* * *

(Conner)

Conner walked down the hallway and into the family room where Fred was talking to Adam.

"Hey Fred can I borrow you for a while," Conner asked.

"Um sure," Fred said. "Adam we will talk later."

Conner lead Fred into the hallway.

"We have to find the other three in our team," Conner told him.

"Well I spotted Trent and Ethan heading out back to talk and Kira is with some of Yellow's and pinks." Fred told him.

"Get Kira and bring her out side we need to have a meeting." Conner told him.

* * *

(Aisha and Kat)

"Aisha why talk to me again," Kat said fallowing Aisha through the house.

"Oh its not me who wants to talk to you its Jason he asked me to find you," Aisha told her.

"He does," Kat smiled.

Aisha smiled and stopped in front of a door. "He's right in there."

"Oh okay," Kat said opining the door. and stepping inside. Just as Jason walked in through the other door on the other side.

Aisha slammed the door shut and locked it as she hoped Tommy was doing on the other side.

"Hey let us out of here," Aisha heard them both yell.

"We did good," Tommy said coming out of his room.

"Yeah," Aisha laughed. "But you have yet to explain why you have a two door closet."

"I have my reasons," Tommy shrugged.

* * *

(Jason and Kat)

"I'm going to kill who ever locked us in here," Jason grumbled turning to face Kat.

"You mean Tommy and Aisha," Kat sighed.

"Yeah those two," Jason confirmed.

"Why do they keep doing this to us," Kat inquired. "I mean Tommy has hand cuffed us together and the lost the key for awhile, Aisha tied us to a tree a while back during a ranger reunion two years ago if Tommy had come he probably would have done it."

"I think I know why they do it," Jason told her.

"Why," Kat asked.

"They want me to tell you that," Jason started.


	46. Chapter 46

(Conner, team)

"So guys I think we have a problem," Conner informed them as they stood by the tree. "The older rangers want to wait until Ivan attacks, which will just lead to incant people getting hurt."

"So what's your idea," Trent asked.

"We attack first," Conner said.

"You really mean that," Kira sounded shocked.

"Thats almost a stupid as when you jumped off that cliff to see if that flying machine I made actually worked," Ethan informed him.

"He what," Fred inquired.

"A couple of months ago, I had to make a flying machine for a class I had." Ethan told him. "Once it was done Conner thought it would be fun to try it out."

(Flash Back)

"Come on Ethan it will be fun," Conner said as they walked up to the top of the quarry. Conner was carrying a set of giant wings.

"No its dangerous," Ethan argued. "Its not going to fly."

"You don't know that," Conner pointed out, as he put the wings.

"Conner he's right," Kira told him. "Please don't put those wings on and jump."

"If that Greek or Roman guy got these wings to work then I can," Conner informed him.

"Conner thats a story," Ethan told him. "A legend."

"No one knows that for sure," Conner smiled as he backed up to get a running start.

"Conner don't you dare jump," Kira yelled at him.

Conner just smirked and ran straight off the cliff, flapping the wings. He stayed in the air for about ten seconds then plummeted straight down.

Kira and Ethan ran to the edge and looked down to see Conner struggling to get to his feet.

"I told him not to jump," Kira sighed.

"Well at least he's alive." Ethan pointed out.

(End of Flashback)

"I wish I could have seen that," Trent laughed.

"Okay so that was a stupid idea," Conner admitted. "But if we do what the older rangers suggest then innocents will end up hurt."

"He's right," Fred nodded. "Last time he almost made every parent in Anglegrove jump off a Cliff."

"Well that settles it," Ethan said. "We attack first."

Trent and Kira agreed.

"Okay now that we've decided, where do we go?" Fred inquired.

"Where is the only place that an evil base can be placed with out any one seeing," Conner started.

"My father's old base," Trent finished for him.

"Well then lets go," Ethan said.

The others nodded and headed for Conner's and Trent's car.

(Zack and Trini)

"So Zack what did you want to talk to me about," Trini inquired as she sat down on the porch swing.

"I love you," Zack came straight out and said it.

"You what," Trini stared at him.

"I love you," Zack repeated.

"It took you long enough," Trini smiled at him.

(Rocky, Aisha)

"So you under stand what I told you?" Rocky inquired as they sat on the couch. "We will not be able to raise our kids, some one else will watch over them and they can't be together."

"Adam and Tanya for Peter and Billy for Brenda she will be the one who will need the must protection from my parents." Aisha informed him.

"Why are you so calm," Rocky just stared at her.

"Rocky I was planning to marry you since the moment I laid eyes on you," Aisha told him. "I also knew that my parents would never approve, so I got thinking early about what do. I was considering running off to Australia or New Zealand, but a hole other planet work even better."

'We were six when we meet," Rocky reminded her. "I accidentally poured fruit juice on you"

"Yeah you ruined my favorite shirt," Aisha smiled. "Then you gave me your shirt to wear for the rest of the day."

"I never got that shirt back," Rocky frowned.

Aisha laughed. "Its in a drawer at home, with all the other stuff I stole from you?"

"That explains allot," Rocky smiled. "Does that mean that your the one who stole half my jackets."

"Of course," Aisha laughed.

"Any way back to the original conversation," Rocky decided. "Why are we putting Peter with Adam and Tanya, while Brenda with Billy."

"Brenda seemed to know more about those morphers," Aisha said. "Which means that she must have spent allot of time with Billy, she also seemed really sheltered. While Peter seemed to have had a life, I mean did you see how when they were giving out the morphers, she seemed to want to get away from the group as fast as possible, while he was joking around with two of the other boys when he could."

"You paid more attention to them then I did," Rocky informed her.

"Well I also noticed that the boy with curly hair in blue who Peter seemed to be the closes with looked like Adam."

"Okay you when, we do it your way," Rocky gave in.

"Good," Aisha smiled.


End file.
